


Its Time To Be A Little Selfish ~ Elijah Mikaelson

by LazzyReader03



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Elijah, Dark Elijah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson-centric, Elijah is done with his family, Elijah wants to leave, Gen, Klaus and Elijah are alive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season 5, Protective Siblings, a bit angst, but klaus doesn't want Elijah to leave, drunk Elijah, drunk!Elijah, ooc elijah I guess, original vampire - Freeform, self-loathing Elijah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazzyReader03/pseuds/LazzyReader03
Summary: ᴘ.ꜱ ~ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ! ʙᴀꜱᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ᴍɪᴋᴀᴇʟꜱᴏɴ'ꜱ ꜱɪʙʟɪɴɢꜱ ʙᴏɴᴅ ꜰᴏᴄᴜꜱᴇꜱ ᴍᴀɪɴʟʏ ᴏɴ ᴇʟɪᴊᴀʜ ᴍɪᴋᴀᴇʟꜱᴏɴ.It's has been years since the hollow was defeated by the Mikaelson's siblings. Marcel was turned back to a normal vampire and his relationship with the Originals had become normal. First time in 1000 years, the Mikaelson's were happy and at peace in true sense. Klaus was happy with his daughter and his kingdom, Kol with Davina, Rebekah with Marcel. But Elijah had didn't had peace he wished for, the woman he loved was dead, New Orleans the only city he called his home took everything from him.Years after establishing peace between the supernatural factions of the city. Now that Klaus had been redeemed the Oldest Mikaelson finally decided to leave New Orleans and move on in his life.However, Elijah leaving him didn't go well with Klaus. The Hybrid doesn't wants his brother to leave,so he ought to his old paranoia self and took drastic measures to keep Elijah by his side.Eventually, his actions didn't go well as he planned and some unthinkable things about the Oldest Original was revealed with '𝐄𝐥𝐢𝐣𝐚𝐡'𝐬 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐒𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝.'
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Freya Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first ever Fanfiction.  
> And Elijah Mikaelson happens to be my most favorite character.

It has been a years now since the hollow had been defeated by the Mikaelson's, Marcel was turned back into a normal vampire by Freya, Klaus and Elijah. And was forgiven by the Mikaelson's as they understood his reasons. Hope had started going to the Salvatore School in Mystic Falls, having a normal teenage life.

Klaus was the king of New Orleans as he desired for so long with Marcel. Kol left with Davina, away from all the family drama and Rebekah was about to leave apparently Klaus was not forcing her to stay like always. After saying her goodbyes to Nik, Freya and Hope.

She went to see Elijah, her favorite brother to bid her farewell. Elijah looked at her affectionately and gave a smile as she entered her brother's room.   
"I'm leaving," Rebekah said walking towards her elder brother.   
"I know, Niklaus informed me." he replied standing up from the armchair keeping the book in hand aside.   
"I hope you get what you are searching for, Sister." he said placing his hand affectionately on her cheek.

Rebekah looked up at her brother, he always sounds like it was his fault that she was not free, he blamed himself for all this but Rebekah knew better. She knew, it never has been Elijah's fault in any of this, even he faced and gone through all the things she faced. It always has been Nik and his paranoia, wanting to keep his siblings close to him by any means and also killing the people they loved for centuries and even justifying his actions towards them.

She looked at her brother standing in front of her she loved him, her elder brother, the pillar of this family, a shoulder to lean on since they were children. Rebekah could not believe this man was broken down and shattered when he killed Marcel on that bridge. She remembers Hayley telling her and how her brother cried for hours holding her and now even Hayley was dead the woman who gave her brother some moments of happiness, in centuries was gone and he blamed himself for that.

Elijah was broken his eyes speaks, Klaus had his daughter, Freya had Keelin, Kol had Davina, Rebekah knew she will have Marcel whenever she will be back. But Elijah, he was alone, all alone like he has been for centuries. But Elijah never showed his feelings to them, he never said how he felt or showed his emotions, his stoic face rarely gave out his inner feelings he was an expert in masking them by now. If she had not known her brother for more than 1000 years, even she would have fallen for the façade he creates.

Elijah deserved happiness, he deserved to be loved and be selfish for himself. Like others, always has been time to time but Elijah placed his family first, even before his own happiness. He had saved Rebekah when Klaus was trying to kill her in the cemetery, he killed Marcel so that Klaus wouldn't need to go through it, he fighted and almost died two times. But he never complained nor did he ask for anything in return. He just did it.

"Come with me!" she blurted out her thoughts aloud; Elijah looked at his sister confused.

"Yes, Elijah come with me," she said with more hope in her words, she took his hand from her face, between her own hands slightly pressing it.

"But Nikl-" he was cut off by Rebekah in mid-sentence.

"Niklaus doesn't need you anymore he has Hope to look after and Freya is there to aid him whenever he needs." she said assuring.

"and we won't be leaving for forever Elijah, we are just a call away if they need us, if he needs us." she reasoned she knew Elijah first reason will be their hybrid brother.

"But sister, I can't--" he trailed off thinking, in way his sister was speaking the truth but he didn't know yet.

"Elijah being a little selfish, will not hurt anyone. Try and live your life, find your happiness for yourself. Now that Nik is redeemed, no threat to our family anymore, you are free from that responsibility." Rebekah said placing her hand on his cheek, making him look into her eyes.

"Leave this city, just leave and find yourself the things which makes you happy. Like it or not we are immortal Elijah, we are cursed." she added,

Rebekah really wanted Elijah to be truly happy to live his immortal life, and not run behind their siblings anymore. Elijah already had spent a better part of his life doing that, she thought.

"You are my Brother Elijah and I Love You, I really want nothing but you to be happy. Not some façade of it." she said, remorse in her eyes.   
"Think about it and if you change your mind you know where to find me," she smiled and winked at him.   
He was still processing the words his sister spoke to him. In a way it was the truth, he knew it and had nothing to do in the city anymore.

"Goodbye! I hope you think about what I said, Brother." she hugged him, giving a peck on his cheek. He was just looking at his baby sister.

The Original Sister, turned around and exited giving her brother a last glance over her shoulder with a small smile she vamped away. Leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts and somewhat in a dilemma. He was still thinking about what Rebekah said to him. He knew his sister was right about everything but he didn't know what to do. He walked out of his room he needed fresh air to think.

As the older Original passes by the foyer, he saw Hope and his brother in Klaus's studio they were painting together they were happy. Truly Happy!

Elijah has not seen his brother so happy and content in past 1000 years, which he has seen within just few years time. Elijah too had a smile on his face, his brother was redeemed which he had made his task of his life, a promise to himself and his brother. Which was now fulfilled Niklaus was a good father to Hope, he was doing right by her side.

Niklaus doesn't need him anymore, the thought crossed his mind and went outside the compound. He moved around in the night of New Orleans.   
Once he used to love this city, in a way he still like it here it was the only place he ever called his home in centuries, but as much as he loved this city, he also had some most devastating memories in this city of his life too, like Celeste, Hayley had died here and even Gia.

He didn't loved Gia as he had loved others, but she died just because she was part of his life. If he had not let her close, she would have lived her immortal life. He feels responsible for her gruesome death by hands of his own brother.

Elijah moved around the city, every place holds a memory bad or good or even worst. With Hayley, his siblings and even Marcel.   
Rebekah was right he needs to leave this city to move on in his life, he was an immortal who was cursed to live and he won't able to look forward in his life living in this city & he also wanted to go away from this supernatural stuff, to some peaceful town where no one knows him as the Original Vampire.   
He finally decided to leave. His sister was right, that Niklaus don't need him anymore and Elijah could start living his life, not for others but for his own self. Or else this immortality will be worse than even death.

Elijah started walking towards compound, he thought he would inform Niklaus about his decision in morning and leave. Like Rebekah he doesn't needs his permission or approval to leave.  
Marcel and Niklaus was again back together, thick as thieves and his brother should not have any problem with him leaving.

Elijah made some calls while walking to prepare for his tomorrow's trip to where, he had no idea yet. He would just leave and then decide later. He just knew he wanted to leave this city for good. He needed to find himself who Elijah Mikaelson is without his family responsibility and have some good time away.

Next Morning, Elijah bags were packed he was almost ready to leave but currently he was here sitting in his study, his brother was pacing to and fro in front of him. It has been exactly 22 mins since Elijah informed Niklaus about his plan to leave and since then his brother had not said a word to him, he was just moving around, glaring at him occasionally. Elijah saw his brother was angry, but what was he so angry about? he doesn't know, he thought.

His brother is literally pain in the arse, he thought. Leaning on his desk chair and spinning the paper weight on the desk with his hand waiting for his brother to say something.

He was a patient man and he was even proud to say that but this was just insane and without any reason.

Niklaus saw that Elijah's patience was thinning. Why was Elijah leaving him? They had peace after such a long time. There was no centuries old mother or aunts trying to kill them nor their sire lines were at war, not even hollow, Marcel was not threat anymore everything was back to normal. He had New Orleans as his Kingdom; witches, werewolves were not allies but they were not that war either. He had everything they wanted to call this city home. Then why was Elijah leaving, he thought he had it enough.

"Why do want to leave? Suddenly!" he asked trying his best not yell because that was not a good idea 'yet'.

Elijah didn't answer, he had no answer his brother won't understand, he thought.

Elijah looked at Klaus and curled his lips, "Just I want to leave!" he said bluntly raising his shoulders.

Niklaus raised his eyebrow, he could see Elijah didn't have any answer or he didn't want to tell him. Though Elijah face remains stoic, but his habits and gestures tell different story, knowing his older brother for more than 1000 years his siblings had learned to read such habits of Elijah and currently his brother was not telling him something.

Niklaus wanted to know why Elijah's sudden demand to leave him. Klaus started thinking about his own behavior has he done something which Elijah didn't approve or was his brother upset because of him? which led Elijah to leave him. But after thinking hard, at least according to him he had done nothing which his Older Brother would disapprove.

Rebekah left him two days ago, Kol had already left them months ago and now Elijah also wanted to leave him. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted his siblings to stay with him and Hope off course as family.   
He wanted at least Elijah to stay with him, to keep him in check, he was the only one who could do that the hybrid was also afraid he would go back to his previous self and he didn't wanted that for the sake of his daughter. He knew it was selfish of him, but it never crossed his mind that Elijah would leave him too. He knew that Kol and Rebekah would leave he was prepared for it but Elijah, he was not ready for that.

"I'm asking again, why this sudden need to leave, Brother?" Niklaus asked his voice as soft as he can muster. "Elijah, have I done something which made you upset or disappoint you." he added.

If Elijah was leaving because he had done something, he needed to just apologize to his brother even if he didn't mean it. A few apologies and his brother will forget everything and stay he thought and mentally prepared for it.

Elijah who was unconsciously fidgeting with his tie end stopped and looked at the younger original confusion all over his face. Niklaus was not going to back away if he was even ready to apologize, his face and eyes clearly showed that he was not going to back down any time soon.   
_'Why would I tell him if I'll be leaving if I was angry',_ Elijah thought, to himself and sighed.

Niklaus was again going back to paranoid self, which was not needed at all. Elijah wished to leave this city on good terms with his brother, which by the way never happened in centuries, they always have parted when they could not bare to stand to each other. But currently the look on his hybrid brother's face tells that his wish was still just a dream. It would take few more decades for them to part on good terms.

Elijah sighed, "Niklaus, there is no reason. I just want to go and No you have done nothing. I'm leaving not to upset you or punish you. I'm leaving for myself it's nothing to do with you Brother!" the older original said trying to convince his paranoid brother, not to overthink too much.

"Then stay! Elijah, if there is no reason to leave," Klaus instantly spoke in a beat, his eyes soften looking at his older brother with hope.

Elijah pinched his nose bridge, why do his brother have to make easiest things so much complicated. Why can't he just give a hug or say goodbye and let him leave.   
For a moment, Elijah thought he was being too selfish if Klaus wanted him to stay, he should but then the Older Original remembered his sister's words _'Elijah you need to live your Life you deserve it'._ So, Elijah willed himself to not give in to his thoughts. He wanted this and for that he needed to leave this city, nothing was going to change his mind now.

"Niklaus you are unnecessarily dragging it. Just say a goodbye and get over with it." Elijah sighed defeated. His eyes observing the thing in his hands.

The Hybrid glared at his older brother,  
"Why do you think I'll do such a thing?" he snarled, crossing his arms near his chest.

Elijah released a heavy breath, in his time on this planet he has never seen anyone more diabolical than his own brother. Just few days ago, Klaus let their sister leave with goodbyes and hugs and they both have been together the most and now when Elijah wants to leave, he is acting like a stubborn child, whining in his own unique Klaus-way.

Now Elijah wanted to just leave this room and go before this civil talk escalates to punches, kicks, broken furniture and destroyed room he is fully sure it is bound to happen, if this discussion kept heading in the same direction. It was the last thing he wanted.

"Because brother, I want you to do it. You wanted to be King, you are now you rule this city, you wanted your daughter to be safe, she is safe from any harm, Marcel is not a threat anymore and is helping you run this city peacefully. So, I don't see you need me here there is no reason for me to stay then why must I." the older original stated, looking straight at his brother who was still glaring at him with his hands folded.

Niklaus thought for moment in a way his brother was right about things he said, but still he wanted Elijah to stay with him he didn't want him to go.

"What will happen to those new vampires you were training?" Niklaus reasoned. He was thinking of any reasons so that Elijah would not leave, so Klaus didn't need to beg him to stay.

"They are Marcel's vampires, I was just merely helping to spent my time," Elijah shrugged.   
The older original knew his brother was just stalling. He never cared about Marcel's vampires and definitely not there training.

Klaus was getting furious he didn't want Elijah to leave, but he didn't know how to stop his brother from going. He had no reason to do so, the hybrid knew he was acting selfish and sounded desperate.

Klaus wanted to beg and plead but he won't, he is Klaus Mikaelson who doesn't beg or plead, what he wants, he gets it.

"Brother, you are just overreacting unnecessarily." Elijah said bluntly even he was getting irritated with his brother's behavior. Even his patience had its limits and it was running low handling his brother's tantrums.

Klaus was getting furious, even in that state he knew better than to start fight with Elijah, fighting was not in his favor. He picked one of the wooden chairs in the front the desk and tossed it on the wall behind Elijah to vent out his anger and frustration.   
The older Original didn't even flinch as the chair went flying from besides him, nearly missing him and met his hurtful demise, an innocent victim to his brother's never-ending tantrums. Klaus was glaring at him with rage in his eyes.

Ignoring the fact, that his hybrid brother was furiously staring at him Elijah looked behind to see the chair's state. Though now it was far from being a chair with pieces of wood surrounding him.

"I like that chair; it was an antique from 1900's." Elijah cried, looking pitifully at the hurtful demise of his favorite chair.

Klaus was feeling angry even confused because of his brother's behavior and his Older Brother was mourning for a chair, Klaus thought, looking at his brother who was still looking at the chair pieces with pity.

"It was just a chair, Elijah. A FUCKING WOODEN CHAIR" Klaus growled trying his best not to yell but miserably failing in it. Applying pressure on the word chair.

Elijah looked at his brother he knew the younger original was agitated and trying his best not to fight but it was not Elijah's fault it was because of his own overreacting tendency to smallest situations.   
Elijah again looked at the pieces of his favorite chair around him. It was an antique it's impossible to get it now.

Elijah looked down at his cufflink ignoring his brother   
"You get everything you want; I can't even have a chair for myself," he said whispering under his breath.

Niklaus heard it, was Elijah so upset because of a chair. Klaus gets it, it was really an antique nearly impossible to get it now, but what's done is done.   
Looking at his brother, Klaus regrets doing it now, his brother was too sentimental of his things. Elijah had collected too many things and stored it for centuries. Books and Alcohol were top of his list closely followed by his suits. Like who in their sane minds keeps a hundred-year-old suit but his older brother did and the matter of fact it was still as good as new.

"The chair is what you want I'll get a new one, Elijah." Klaus huffed looking at his brother who was now fidgeting with his cufflink.

"You don't understand," Elijah again whispered, his brother was never the one to understand, he thought.

"What? Then make me!" the younger original bellowed.

"Nothing, Leave it." the Elder Original dismissed.

Klaus was now again glaring at his brother; Elijah thinks he don't understand but it's not true he does understand, he got the hidden meaning behind his previous sentence Elijah was not referring to the chair, he was referring about himself.

Niklaus released a deep breath to calm himself a bit, he knew his anger was not going to get him anywhere. It was easier to deal with the younger siblings. Though they shout and yell but at least they tell him clearly what they want in their furious state.   
On the contrary, here sits his noble brother Elijah who would die but never say anything about his feelings. It was still far from easy to decipher his older stoic brother.

"Elijah, please brother tell me what do you need, what can I do to convince you stay here." Klaus asked deciding to keep his ego aside for time being.

"You want something?" Niklaus asked hopefully raising his eyebrow.

Elijah sighed, why his brother was acting so foolish,  
"Brother, just a proper goodbye that will be suffice." he said hopefully this would to go in his brother's thick skull.

Niklaus stared down at his brother,   
"That's not what I meant Elijah," he asked again.

"Niklaus, if you are referring to some materialistic things. Do you really think I need to ask you for that? Can't I just get it myself?" Elijah said in amusement, raising his one eyebrow towards the hybrid who was really acting more childish than normally his brother would.

Niklaus thought for a moment and Elijah was right, like himself even his brother was alive for 1000 years, he could get anything he wants that money can buy. Without asking or telling anyone.

Klaus was not getting anywhere from this civil talking; it has been more than an hour now and still he didn't even have a slightest idea why Elijah suddenly wants to leave. He knew his brother very well if Elijah had made up his mind to not tell him anything, doesn't matter what, he won't tell and patiently talking with his overly stoical brother was not going well with him who was famous for being impatient. 

Change was tactics, he thought. If talking nicely would not take him anywhere he would try and riel up his usually calm and composed older brother to a point, where even his façade would break Klaus had a thousand years of experience of doing that and then he really hoped that his brother would fess up everything or at least something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to see Elijah talking his heart out to Klaus.

Change was tactics, he thought. If talking nicely would not take him anywhere he would try and riel up his usually calm and composed older brother to a point, where even his façade would break Klaus had a thousand years of experience of doing that and then he really hoped that his brother would fess up everything or at least something.

\-----------------------

Klaus was just staring at his older brother trying to decipher his every action, it was the only way to find out.   
"Why this sudden urge to leave did your lovely little sister filled our mind with some unnecessary Pep talks before leaving?" Klaus narrowed his eyes to observe his brother's movements "Or was it Kol?" the hybrid said.

Elijah kept his face straight not giving out anything from his expressions or his gestures. He didn't want his younger siblings to suffer they are living their lives happily, away from all the drama that comes with the name Mikaelson. They didn't deserve to face Niklaus whims anymore.

Niklaus observed Elijah jaw slightly clenching he was not giving out anything and currently his brother was successful in it.

A calm answer came from the Older Original, "On the contrary brother, I thought I deserved a shot of happiness away from you." Elijah pressed his lips plastering a mocking smile looking at the hybrid, who was throwing daggers at him through his eyes.

"You're are not supposed to leave me!" Klaus hissed. He hated how desperate he sounded currently, but as much he tried to hide it more the desperate, he sounded.

Elijah looked up at the hybrid, his brother was acting insane, he thought.  
"Give me one reason why I should stay Niklaus and I assure you I won't leave then." Elijah suggested.

"Hope needs you!" Klaus instantly said.

"Hope needs her father more than me. If you do something and she needs to talk to me. I'll let her know how to contact me. Or else I'll just call her myself." Elijah smiled at his brother. Who was not happy with his brother's answers.

"What will you tell Freya?" Klaus questioned.

Elijah sighed, "Freya doesn't share your paranoia brother. She will understand and let me go." The Original smoothly replied.   
"Are we done! with your unnecessary Q&A brother? See like I said I don't have any reason to stay." Elijah plastered a smile.

Klaus shook his head slightly and huffed, trying to think for any more reasons.

"Niklaus!" Elijah stood up and walked towards his brother placing a comforting hand on the hybrid's shoulder he looked in his eyes,   
"I'll be just leaving for time being, I will be back before even you all start missing me." he reasoned, hopefully this time his brother would understand his sentiments.

"No!" Klaus chided, backing away and glaring at his brother. Elijah pinched his forehead and sighed; his brother was currently acting worse than a child would. Did he except too much maturity from his brother? he thought.

"You are not allowed to leave; I won't give you permission to leave me." Klaus spat pointing his finger to his brother.

Elijah raised his eyebrows towards his little brother,   
"Please forgive me brother, if I've given you any such impression that I need your permission in this matter." Elijah said in a deadly calm tone which didn't go unnoticed by the younger Original. Matter of fact is Elijah was not in the mood to get patronized by his younger brother.   
"Don't take my generosity which I show, for granted brother," Elijah state firmly, glaring at his brother, who stood in his place silently.

Niklaus ignored the bone chilling look that his brother was giving him. If it had been someone else even Kol or Rebekah instead of Klaus right now. They would have not even dared to speak any further. Even dropped the conversion not wanting make Elijah angry anymore.

But again, Klaus was not someone, not even his other siblings. He knew his brother very well after all and currently Elijah had started to lose his patience.

Klaus was not even thinking to stop. In fact, he was going to do exactly the opposite of it.

"It was you Elijah! who said, 'We will Build A Home Together,' What happened? Hmm?" Niklaus bellowed arguing.

"Like I had said Niklaus, you have a home here, you've your daughter to look after, Freya will be here to help you, even Marcel, he is not enemy anymore. What else you want now Brother, is this not you ever wanted? You have your family. I just simply don't wish to stay here anymore but be less assured I won't been gone for long, just for some time." Elijah argued with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was trying his best not to just yell and get out of this suffocating room.

"Why not? You love this place like I do, like me you too consider this city as your home." Niklaus argued, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"But now I don't, so I'll be leaving," came instant reply from Elijah bluntly.

Niklaus ignore the fact how bluntly his brother said no on his face, that he wants to leave.

"If you leave now, where are you going and till when?" Niklaus questioned, folding his arms and raising his one eyebrow.

Elijah paused and thought, he took more time than require to answer,

"Not for long," he replied. The pause was a short and Elijah quickly tried to cover it up but Klaus knows him for centuries now. He could very well read these minor things his brother does.

Klaus scoffed, "You don't even know where you are going," he clapped his hands laughing, satisfied he caught Elijah.

"Brother, like I said it won't be for long, I'll be back before you start noticing my absence." Elijah calmly said, looking at his brother.

Klaus snorted, "Like last time when you left for a decades nowhere to be found, the matter of fact is Elijah if you don't want to be found it is impossible to even track you, even for me. Every damn spell shows that Elijah Mikaelson doesn't even exist on this planet." Klaus spat taking steps towards his brother.

"It was under different circumstances Niklaus!" the older original calmly stated,

"If my memory serves me well, I remember even you were doing the same thing back then Bother!" Elijah narrowed his eyes towards the hybrid.

"So, see there really is no guarantee that you would return again at least for years." Klaus quipped.

Elijah didn't answer, it was true in a way, he had no plans yet. He even didn't know where he was going. Elijah was just going to board a plane for Europe perhaps, which he was probably going to be late now. He looked at his watch and sighed, he was surely not going to make on time.

"See, I'm right then you have no idea where are you heading to and till when perhaps few decades or a century later, I guess, like in the past. At least Kol and Rebekah comes when they are needed, if not locating them is hundred times much easier than finding you!" Klaus spat.

"You are not leaving and that's final!" Klaus announced raising his hands and moving to the door to leave the room.

"Like I said before no one is asking for your permission here. Niklaus!" Elijah stated without looking at the hybrid. Klaus stopped and turned around, he could say Elijah was serious, his tone was way to calm. Normally, for Klaus it doesn't have matter much but it was Elijah we are talking about and in his case its more alarming.

"I don't need your permission! I don't owe you anything brother." Elijah firmly stated, closing towards the younger original. Looking in his eyes.

Klaus was looking at him with wide eyes, he knew Elijah patience had started to worn out, he could snap at him if he keeps pestering around anymore. The Original Hybrid had a deadly feeling that it's going to be worse than he intents too and but currently it seems the only way to find out, now he can't back out either.

"Niklaus What's your problem brother? What do you want to sit and keep babysitting you here," Elijah questioned rubbing nose bridge with one hand as he leaned on the desk trying his best to ignore his brother.

"Perhaps you can, you have done that for centuries, why stop now, keeping me in line under check even under control at times you can keep doing that." Niklaus spoke with a grin.

"Or say I'm just too bored and in serious need of break, from you brother." Elijah amused putting his hand in his pockets and staring at the younger original who had just frowned for a moment at his words.

Klaus glared and took few steps towards the older original, "Or perhaps you are bored from your pathetic attempt to redeem me or who knows 'Always & Forever' finally has become a burden for you, which you no longer can bare." Klaus hissed coming near Elijah's face.

Even though Klaus words wounded the older original, Elijah made sure he doesn't show that on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows looking at his brother, years of loyalty and this is what he gets in return, questioning by a him! the brother who never even bothered about 'Always & Forever' till he needed it for his own gain. Elijah went to his blank face not giving the satisfaction his brother wanted to see.

Klaus in a way knows that his words caused more pain than Elijah would ever show, he even regrets slightly saying it. But Klaus being Klaus pushed the thoughts behind and he kept grinning to the older original blank but furious face.

"Tell me Elijah what is it about? Let's just get done with it." he spat grinning wickedly.

Elijah had taken enough insults from his brother for today. He was not just some vampire, who his brother can keep under his thumb. When the older original thinks his brother won't be able hurt him anymore, the hybrid crosses the line, he each time finds a way to do it.

Even though Elijah never shows or tells anyone anything about his emotions or like his siblings doesn't yell out his feelings, that doesn't mean he doesn't feel hurt or betrayed.   
Elijah would feel his emotions was getting better of him, it was unusual even for him. But Rebekah words before leaving and now what Klaus just said is making him feel betrayed and furious.

And Elijah snapped closing towards his brother, hands in his pockets,   
"Or Little Brother! I guess I don't wish to stay with you anymore, living with you is already driving me away from my sanity." the older original hissed venomously, bending towards the hybrid face. Klaus just stood there on his place stunned.

Elijah closed his eyes for moment, trying getting in control of his overwhelming feeling of his own bloodlust and when he was sure it won't happen again, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Elijah patted Klaus cheeks two times with his hand and walked out of the room.

He can't even have a simple conversion with his brother, without Niklaus doing something that would work up Elijah so much. Elijah was done with his brother, for some time or at least next problem shows up. He made mistake hoping some maturity from his brother he should have left. Now, he just wants to get away from all this and specially his brother.

Elijah was feeling his own bloodlust before it gets any worse, he should leave the compound. He in no way wants to repeat the past when he was feeling the same kind of bloodlust. To make things worst Rebekah and Kol are not here. Because of his previous snapping out, he was no longer able to mask his emotions or how he felt, in fact it was getting all over him, he could sense it, usually this wouldn't had happened but the argument with Niklaus and talk with his sister had gotten mixed up.

There was a battle going on between Elijah's heart and his mind, and he doesn't want his heart to win. Because is that happens, he would just snap, pouring down his every emotion he felt. Then getting in control again was an altogether different chore and for Niklaus sake he definitely doesn't want to go through all that. Elijah doesn't wish to go through all this, again.

So, for his and Klaus sake it's better he just leaves as soon as possible, before he does something he could regret.

Klaus who was stunned, he was taken back by Elijah's hateful words and the way he spoke it has been a long time, since he has seen Elijah like that. The hybrid swallowed hard for a moment, as he remembered the last time his brother spoke to him like that and it was definitely not a good sign and Elijah addressing him as Little Brother clears every doubt in his mind.

But Klaus ignored the bone wrecking feeling he was getting, he doesn't want to give up, back then he was just a vampire but now he is a hybrid, he assured himself which was not working at all. He needed to stop Elijah from leaving, he ignored every bad feeling he was having instead he let his anger get over him, this would also work.

Niklaus vamp speed grabbing Elijah from behind, the older original who was deep in his thoughts was caught off-guard and a seconds late to react. He even didn't expect his brother to attack him either. But as Klaus threw him off the banister, Elijah was quick to react this time, he grabbed Klaus taking him along as they both fell off the banister, crushing a wooden table beneath them in the main compound.

Elijah rolled and quickly got up followed by Klaus on the opposite of him.

Elijah was glaring at his brother, when he thought it could not go any worst his brother proved him wrong yet again. The fight he was avoiding since the start of their conversation, was now bound to happen because it was Klaus asking for it and like always Niklaus gets what Niklaus wants.

The Older Original anyway had enough, he was avoiding this because it is definitely going to affect their relationship again. But it seems his brother doesn't share the same sentiments as his, then in no way he was going to back down either.   
He has given too much to his brother, to this family for centuries, asking nothing in return. At least the younger original could do is to respect his feelings.

First time in centuries, Elijah was letting his heart win over his head. Elijah knew, Niklaus was riling him up so that he would snap and tell him everything that his brother wants to listen.

Now if his brother wants to, needs to hear it. Elijah will be obliged. Klaus asked for it.

The oldest original was still glaring at his brother with scorching fire in his eyes, Niklaus unconsciously gulped down the lump in his throat looking at his elder brother. In the past he had done this number of times made Elijah angry where they would fight and both of them ends up all bloodied. But this time the end result may be different.

Hope was currently at her school, Freya has gone out with Keelin, hybrids and vampires who value their lives don't dare to enter as they could hear them fighting from a mile away, so no one was going to interfere between them.

Klaus and Elijah stood facing each other. Ready for anything that another would throw at them, even to pound on each other.

Elijah had enough of his little brother's atrocities. He had always let Niklaus slip through everything he has done but not now. He was not in the forgiving mood like he always is.

It was the noble original who broke the staring fight between then and spoke,

"You know what Niklaus, I have given you too much of free reign in past centuries that made you assume that you own us or control us as you want to, probably that was my mistake." Elijah spat unbuttoning his suit button he was not going to back down.

Klaus just scoffed looking at his now angry older brother. He was successful in his plan to get Elijah all furious, but was it worth it. Klaus just wished Elijah had not snapped in a way he doesn't wants to see, it's better if that side of his brother remains untouched.

It was odd looking at his usual calm and composed older brother all furious like this. He won't admit to anyone aloud, but it is a bit frightening. Klaus had fought with Elijah number of times as humans and then as vampire too but still he or his siblings has rarely seen Elijah furious on his siblings in the way he gets on the enemies who threaten them, so when he does show any such resentments towards his siblings it means they have crossed the line. On the other hand, over the past centuries the two people Klaus had loved the most, are the same people he had hurted the worse and are the same people who stood by him even at his worst. His two siblings that's being Elijah and Rebekah.

Furious Elijah makes him look like Mikael their father. Klaus could see the similarities between his father and his older brother. Which adds more to the already frightening look.

Elijah shook his head, looking at his hybrid brother,  
"For centuries I stood by you, fighted for you, with you, for our family, for your daughter, proved my loyalty not just once but over and over again, doing all this almost died thrice."   
"And this what I get in return question on my loyalty. And by whom? by you Niklaus!" Elijah hissed venomously.

Marcel heard Elijah from a distance he assumed Klaus has again done something to make Elijah furious like this. As soon as he entered, he saw both the originals facing each other both throwing daggers. Ready to pound at one another, he has seen this many times now he knows how all this ends between these two Originals.

"What's going on here between you two?" Marcel questioned, looking between both the Originals who didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was standing here.

"Marcellus stay out of this!" Elijah spoke in calm deadly tone, without looking at the younger vampire still glaring at the hybrid. It also means 'Marcel gets the hell out of here', Niklaus could see by the look that Elijah was giving and it also means that he was not going to hold back and it was not good for him because he still wanted Elijah to stay in New Orleans and a sparring match between them was not going to do any better. Perhaps, if someone would be watching them Elijah wouldn't fight, his brother is the one who gives too much importance to his reputation and his image at least at such times.

"Marcel you must stay, I wish to seek an audience," Niklaus said grinning, first looking at Marcel and then again moving towards the Older Original. Only Freya's or Hope's return would stop the fight, the hybrid thought

Marcel looked between them; he knew Elijah doesn't like to seek audience when he was in task of fighting with his brother. But currently, Elijah was unaffected by Klaus words he didn't even moved a muscle to contradict it and the look Klaus had on his face means he was thinking the same. Something was definitely wrong between them, Marcel thought. He can't help but he was feeling like a baited prey right now between the two most dangerous predators in the world.

But Marcel decided to stay, he had no death wish, was definitely not going to interfere between the two furious originals and the most dangerous beings, but at least he could keep an eye on them until Freya returns. Only she holds the power to stop her two stubborn younger brothers.

"If audience is what you seek brother that's fine with me," Elijah spat smirking at his brother. Klaus was little taken back by the words and reaction he didn't excepted that, but didn't show and continued.

"May I know why you both trying to kill each other?" Marcel interrupted between the Originals; Elijah glared at him disapprovingly. Marcel swallowed the lump formed in his throat, he was not new to this, but still looking at the usually calm brother so furious, "It's okay with me, if you don't want to tell," he quickly added. Ignoring the tingling sensation, he had in his back.

Klaus looked at Marcel "Elijah wants to leave New Orleans." the hybrid spoke, answering his previous question.

"So, what's the problem let him go then?" Marcel replied in a beat, looking between them like it was an obvious thing to do. Klaus staring at him now.

Elijah chuckled at the obvious answer, "Marcel, I assure you it is as easy as it sounds, but my dear brother just wants to overreact on everything and anything. Making things complicated for no reason" Elijah taunted looking at Marcel, the original was annoyed.

"You see Elijah you don't have any idea where are you heading and till when and most importantly why, so I can't just let you leave. Walk out on me!" Klaus scowled, glaring at Elijah.

Marcel looked at the man he considers his father in amusement, he was fucking insane he thought. 'Just let Elijah go'.

Elijah scoffed, "What I'm your child Niklaus, who needs your permission to go anywhere?" he paused, raising his hand he said, "May I remind you brother, if you have by any chance forgotten the fact, that I'm the older one here." Elijah stated firmly.

Klaus just stares at him; he knows that and very well remembers it.

"You know, I have carried you for centuries, trying to fulfill your every whims, your every demands. Like a mad man. My apologies, if I need some break from you brother, sometime away from you." Elijah spat, widening his arms.

Marcel could very well understand the feelings, and even feel a bit sympathy towards the older Original. If someone told him to look after people like Klaus and the member of this family, that too for like centuries. He would definitely need a break from everything for at least a century once in a while.

He flinched at sudden mention of his name by the older vampire,   
"Looking at Marcellus, I would say he very well agrees with me." Elijah said with a smirk on his face and Klaus was throwing daggers at the younger vampire.   
Marcel was currently in a very bad spot, if he agrees with one the other throws virtual daggers and vice-versa. He just wishes Freya comes soon before this escalates, because Elijah too had lost it.

"After doing everything, proving everything, it is I who ends up with a dagger in my heart, thanks to my own paranoid little brother." Elijah mocks with a scoff.

Klaus knows it was the truth. Kol and Rebekah had said such things number of times to him but coming same from Elijah in this way. It felt like someone has driven a stake through his heart.   
But his pride, refrained himself from showing it on his face for more than a second.

"You promised me, that you'll never leave me, you promised your loyalty." Klaus spat.

"I intend to keep it. Till now whenever required I was here for you, for your daughter, for our family and will always be their whoever in this family needs me." Elijah argued,

Elijah tone changed to more deadly than it was before, in seething voice, "And Niklaus let me make myself utterly clear, this is the last time you ever," Elijah paused, looking in Klaus eyes pointing his finger to hybrid's chest "you ever question my loyalty to this family." he hissed coming near the hybrid's face.

Elijah turned around and walked back "The brother who goes sticking mystical daggers in his sibling's hearts when they don't approve to his whims, doesn't have any right to question anyone else loyalty and you definitely don't get to question's mine," he turns to face his brother.

Klaus could feel pit like in his stomach, Elijah voice and the look in his eyes was not what he wanted to see, everything showed that his idea was going to backfire him.

Niklaus forget the last time Elijah spoke in this conceding way he had definitely pushed too much, questioning him about his loyalty was wrong move, the hybrid thought. Niklaus was now really concern even for his brother. Still Klaus had no intention to back way.

Klaus spoke lowly, "What about this family, about us, about me. Will you just walk out on us," Klaus snapped "WE ARE YOUR FAMILY, WE REMAIN TOGETHER! This is what you said when we first arrived here remember?"

Marcel could see Elijah was not holding back like he always does. Klaus was feeling the same his face showed a hint of despair whenever he was accused. Klaus and Marcel both knew that the accusations by the older vampire were not wrong either and Klaus new self-felt that. The younger vampire just wished that Freya would return soon.

Elijah scoffed, giving a plastered smile to his brother, "You talking about the family!" Elijah chuckled shaking his head, he gave a look to Marcel and again smirked at Klaus,

Marcel and Klaus looked at each other both having the same stunned look on their faces there was certainly something wrong with Elijah and only Klaus had a hint.

"It's funny you know, were you not the one wanting to sire hybrids in Mystic Falls Niklaus as a replacement to us, to your family. When I was on the quest to getting our real family back and from whom? from you!" the older original hissed, "then again here in this very place, you wanted the werewolves to be your family." the older brother spat,

Klaus was taken off guard by his brother’s sentence, he was shock to know this, even though it was somewhat true but he never knew Elijah thought this way, it never crossed his mind. His older brother has definitely out done himself in masking his emotions, his feelings, this façade of his. Klaus felt bad, it was never his intention to make Elijah feel like that, even though it looked like that.

Klaus took few steps towards the older original "It was for us, it was--" Klaus was cut off by Elijah "I know it was for Hope's safety, your army to protect her that's why I never voiced my thoughts on that before, I never intended to. I thought perhaps, you would find the family you are looking for, in them." Elijah said calmly and lowering his voice conveying it was the truth.

"It was not like that--" Klaus trailed off he really had no words to say, no explanation to give. Now when he sees it from his sibling’s perspective, he would have thought the same thing. Does Kol and Rebekah shares the same sentiments, he thought.

"It's alright brother, off course you needed your kind around you and the fact remains wolves are a kind, who lives in packs" Elijah concluded.

Marcel saw that Elijah was calming down because of venting his thoughts also because of his brother guilty face and other hand Klaus face had every emotion of sorrow and guilt.

Elijah starting walking towards the exit, the older original just wanted to leave his brother presence for some time Klaus has already ruin his plan to leave this city at least today. He needed to escape from here his blood was boiling in anger, he had not gotten so worked up like this in a while now.

Klaus was broken from his reverie as he saw Elijah walking out, "Where do think you are going?" he instantly asked taking few steps ahead towards the Original's direction. Elijah stopped, he took a deep breathe calming down his nerves, "None of your business!" he calmly stated.

Every impulse of Niklaus told him to don’t let Elijah walk out of the compound, so reacting on his impulse, "Elijah if you walk out on me now, I'll raise hell starting from here from this very city. I'll kill every vampire, human, werewolves and witches." Klaus threaten, even Elijah stopped again and listened and then again continued walking, "I swear I'm not bluffing; I'll do it." Klaus said his eyes showed he was serious with the threat.

Marcel saw the seriousness in the hybrid eyes, he was definitely not bluffing and was very much capable of doing that. Especially if Elijah is not here, no one had power to stop the Hybrid from the destruction. He was not going to see his people and his city get destroy just because of some brother’s banter.

Marcel quickly vamp speed in front of Elijah stopping him in his tracks blocking his path. If looks can kill Marcel could swear, he would have been dead the moment he thought of stepping in front of the angry original. The way Elijah was glaring down at him disapprovingly, made the younger vampire's body shivered, going numb with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do share your views


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Klaus, I just hate the fact that his every actions done in the show is justified by the audience.

The way Elijah was glaring down at him disapprovingly, made the younger vampire's body shivered, going numb with fear.

\-------------

Elijah moved forwards using his vamp speed and grabbed the younger vampire's neck lifting him up a few inches above the ground Elijah leaned forwards. Marcel was trying to claw down the older vampire's hand but in vain.

"I swear to you Marcellus! if anyone else had even dared to try this. The person would be dead by now." he hissed, in a deadly seething tone looking straight into the vampire in his hand, a shiver ran down Marcel's spine as he stopped struggling and stood still.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't want to, but Klaus threat, I'm not letting my people die because of this fight between you two. I won't my city fall." Marcel said struggling, from within the Elijah's grip.

The Elder Mikaelson removed his hand letting Marcel go. The vampire panted pressing his own neck trying to soothe away the pain,

Elijah straightens his suit, "First, it's not yours it ours." Elijah corrected, "and coming back to the threat by my dear brother just gave, he is not going to do any such thing, even he knows that much. So be assured," Elijah said surely. The Original knew Klaus loved this city and considered this place as his home but then again Klaus can be diabolical, there is no guarantee he wouldn't too.

Klaus took few steps towards Elijah and Marcel, "If I were you, I won't try it," he shrugged and Elijah sighed, "I don't want you to go Elijah and I am ready to do anything too see, you stay here and won't leave. I'll give you my word I'll raise hell on this earth." Klaus said he was serious; Marcel could feel it that the Hybrid was serious on his threats. Now even Elijah knew his brother was serious, but he won't admit it yet loudly.

Elijah turned around now facing his hybrid brother, "What am I your girlfriend Niklaus? that you would raise hell for me!" Elijah sighed, exasperated.

Marcel scoffed and Klaus glared at Elijah's instant sarcastic reply. "No, off course you are not, you promised me you would stay with me. By no means I'm going to back away from my threat, I said I'll do anything to make sure you stay Elijah." Niklaus challenged seriousness evident in the hybrid eyes.

Marcel who was beside Elijah, whispered towards him, "Why not just leave. Why come and tell him?" they were well aware that Klaus was still glaring at them.

Elijah was staring at his brother as he answered, "I know I was mistaken again. Hoping some mature behavior from him. But now I see I was wrong yet again." Elijah looked at Marcel now, "I regretted my decision though, I should just had left a note or something." Elijah added. 'Like all the previous time' the older original said to himself and was now tired with all this.

Marcel and Elijah were ignoring the hybrid and talking like Klaus was not standing just few steps ahead of them hearing everything as they talk while glaring into them both.

Klaus who was hearing, now that he heard Elijah the hybrid can't help but think that even if he stops Elijah now, his brother can leave anytime he wants too. Top of that he has already infuriated his elder brother so there was no doubt Elijah would at least think of it. Like it always happens between them in such situations.  
He can't keep a watch on Elijah all time, his hybrids are useless against his brother if he let them to follow him and if Elijah finds out about them Klaus will be as good as dead, he thought.

"I'm done for the day dealing with you Brother! I apologize, I may inform you I have exhausted my today's shares of tolerating you." Elijah concluded looking at his brother and then turned around to exit the compound.

Niklaus who was lost in his thoughts till now knew that Elijah was planning to leave New Orleans, his brother has done this before for centuries. The vampires will never know when Elijah leaves, they are useless against his brother anyway. Klaus was thinking of some way to stop Elijah quickly as his brother was walking towards the exit,

Then Klaus removed the thing that he had promised himself he would never use again ever,

"Elijah Stop!" Niklaus warned and removing the dagger from inside of his jacket. "Don't make me do it again," he stated raising the dagger, showing to the elder original.

Elijah was taken back for moment looking at the dagger in his brother's hand again. After Finn's death, the torture and the paranoia he felt and told them about the daggers. There had been a silent agreement that the daggers won't be used by Niklaus anymore and till now Klaus didn't even threaten anyone of his siblings for years until now.

Elijah won't deny it, but he felt betrayed, but unlike the previous times this time he felt it even more. He was not excepting to see daggers in his brother's hand at all not alone to use on Elijah himself. Elijah thought that Niklaus was done with the daggers especially after Finn's death and what those daggers and Klaus did to him. But like the history repeats again, when Elijah thinks Klaus won't able to hurt him with his actions, that's the time Niklaus does something unexpected.

Niklaus could see Elijah's change of expression for a moment, he knew he let down his brother yet again but Klaus was not letting Elijah go at any cost. He needed his brother to stay, he was not going to let his nightmares come true. He was well aware that this was really a very bad idea not only Elijah will hate him after that, if Freya or his other siblings or even Hope learns about this that he used dagger on Elijah. They all are going ascend upon him together.

"Are you out of your mind Klaus, literally using dagger again," it was Marcel who broke the silence in the courtyard between them.   
"See I had kept close to me, don't know when it may come in handy," Klaus shrugged, like he didn't bother.

Marcel looked at older original, he felt for him "and do you think that's gonna make him stay with you?" Marcel retorted, trying to defuse the situation created.

"It's better than he just leaving me, at least like this I would know where he is," Klaus answered bluntly, looking at Marcel.   
Elijah who was staring at his brother scoffed, "Congratulations brother!" Elijah chuckled exasperated, "I assure you even I didn't expect that to come in, perhaps I thought too high of you, my mistake" Elijah spoke looking at his brother.

"But I assure you, I not going down without a fight." Elijah moved around and took a stance to fight, his face void of any emotions he was showing just few seconds ago.

Niklaus knew that with Elijah on his guard ready to fight him, his brother had the upper hand with his fighting techniques, it is almost impossible beat his elder brother when he is on his guard, and the murderous look on his face didn't show any good signs either. Klaus knew he had raw strength more which was not enough in this current scenario, so the element of surprise trying to catch Elijah off guard was the key. Klaus looked at Marcel signaling him with his eyes and took a stance to fight with dagger in his hand ready to plunge in at the first go.

Marcel looked between the two originals, who was confused by the way Klaus signaled him, he didn't get what Klaus was trying to say but he knew Klaus was planning something and it can't be good. Marcel was doomed, he thought.

Klaus was the first one to make the move he launched at Elijah with the dagger aiming his chest, Elijah quickly dodges it and knocked the hybrid's upper back with his elbow, Klaus stumbled a bit but he stood his ground. After getting steady Klaus again launched an attack sorely aiming at Elijah's heart only. Elijah swiftly moved aside using his vamp speed and threw a strong kick on the hybrid's hand which was holding the dagger trying to get off the dagger from him. But the hybrid had made sure to hold the dagger in a strong grip, Klaus scowled at the older original who was disappointed on his failed attempt. The fight between the two Originals went on for few minutes both using their enhanced speed at the fullest. Marcel who was watching them both fighting for the first time, he never saw them fighting he knew it was a normal occurrence in this family between them but he never had witnessed it with his own eyes. He could say it was quite intriguing watching the two brothers fight the most ancient, strongest and feared vampires in the world fighting. But the younger vampire would have enjoyed it if he was not be involved between them, but the look Klaus gave him before the fight he defiantly had something diabolical in mind of his. Marcel tried calling Freya few times but it was in vain she won't pick it up.

Elijah was fighting and trying to maintain a distance from his brother, he knew one small mistake and he would fate to end up in the coffin, no one knows for how long. Both the Originals landed few strong punches, kicks on each other destroying the ever furniture around them.

Elijah who had all his attention towards his brother, he saw Klaus gesturing something towards Marcel's direction but by the time Elijah could react on it, he didn't see Marcel coming from behind him and holding him down this took the older original off guard for a second, Klaus took that moments opportunity to plunged the dagger in Elijah's heart. Elijah tried to fight it he had kicked Marcel of him, but he was late, a little force by Klaus and the dagger was embedded in him, his body started turning grey "I'll never forgive you for this," was the last thing Elijah muttered near the hybrid's ear, who was holding him and the darkness took over the elder original closing his eyes turning his body gray.

Klaus was holding his brother refraining him to falling on the ground. Marcel who was kicked by Elijah before daggering came towards the hybrid and daggered Original.

"He will be mad at both of us, when he gets up." Marcel said looking at the temporary dead original. He felt bad for Elijah, the younger vampire knew he didn't deserve to be dagger just because he wishes to leave. But Marcel can't help him.

"He will be but that's the problem for the later." Klaus said he was too looking at the desiccated brother in his arms. Elijah's last words buzzing in his mind as he looked at his brother. In a way, even the hybrid was afraid of his brother.

"First we need to deal with my dear older sister who likely to be very furious knowing that I used dagger on his favorite brother, we are fortunate Hope stays in Mystic Falls or else even she would be similar or even worse." Klaus said as he lied down Elijah's desiccated body gently on the nearby couch and walked towards the parlor.

"and yes, Marcel dare you rant anything about this to Rebekah, the last thing I want now is she coming back here. I can't deal with all the Mikaelson women together." Klaus spoke pouring his drink and sipping it, he turned around to see Marcel. An unknow fact Klaus didn't have any more daggers, the other daggers were missing which he knew was his younger siblings' doings, he thought to himself. Its better Rebekah and Kol to stay away from New Orleans for a while.

Marcel nodded. Like he had any other choice on the matter and anyway he doesn't want Rebekah to meet the same fate of Elijah, he decided to agree with the Original.

The younger vampire walked towards the Klaus near the parlor, "What are you going to do about Freya, you know she won't just listen to you. She can be pretty ruthless when she wants to be." Marcel stated, he knew it from the first-hand experience, it was mainly Freya who took away his enhanced abilities back then, Klaus and Elijah just gave her the helping hand she needed. He won't deny but he was a bit afraid that if Freya or Rebekah learns about his hand in daggering Elijah. The ladies of this family would kill him.

Niklaus noticed Marcel hesitation, "You didn't need to say a word, just keep agreeing with me, I will handle it." Klaus assured. Marcel looked that him confused, what was he thinking now, he thought. They both were already doomed. The Mikaelson's family are going to be death of him, he sighed.

Freya entered the compound; Elijah was still lying on the couch and Klaus was drinking silently. She had yet to notice her desiccated brother dead on the couch.   
Freya was just about to greet her younger brother, but her smile faltered in the next moment she frowned looking at her temporary dead brother.  
"Niklaus what do you mean by this?" she questioned, her voice growing cold and angry with every word. Klaus was yet to say a word to his sister.

"Klaus why is Elijah daggered?" Freya spat moving towards the hybrid, she was now furious.   
She lifted her hand in the direction of Klaus and twisted it, the hybrid cried in pain and who soon was on his knees holding his head beside the stool he was previous sitting,

"Niklaus you better answer my question, or else--" she hissed, adding more power to her aneurism. The Hybrid Original was groaning in pain clutching his head.   
Freya lifter her another hand towards Elijah's desiccated body's direction, focusing her powers on the silver dagger in her brother chest and she started pulling out using her magic and on other hand giving aneurism to her other brother.

With too much difficulty he saw what was Freya doing and it took a minute to understand because of the pain his elder sister was inflicting on him,   
"No don't Freya! he was trying to leave us." Klaus shouted trying to ignoring the pain his sister was giving him. Freya stopped her hand both her hand movements, even let Klaus stood up he walked towards his sister,   
"Elijah was leaving this family, Freya" Klaus said as he placed his hands-on Freya's shoulders.  
"Then let him go Klaus if he wants to. And for that you used a dagger on him because he wanted to leave." She paused, "He will come back too." Freya spoke firmly looking at Klaus straight in his eyes.

Klaus removed his hand taking a step back, "No, not Elijah if once he leaves us it takes centuries for him to come back and years to even contact him. It's impossible to find Elijah once he leaves there is way." Klaus shook his head and answered.   
"Freya you are not immortal like us; you don't have centuries to wait for him." Klaus said trying his best to convince.

She looked down, even if Klaus was telling the truth, "Still Klaus you can't keep him like that," she pointed towards their brother. "So, let him go" she said.

"No, I cannot just let him go!" Niklaus bellowed looking at his sister.   
Klaus took a deep breathe, he needed to calm down he wanted his older sister to be at his side to help him, "Freya," he called softly, "Elijah was trying to go and kill himself." Klaus lied it was the only way to get his sister on his side. He knew this lie wouldn't end well for him. Freya and even Marcel who was still unnoticed in the yard looked at the Hybrid with wide eyes not believing. Marcel had doubt it was a lie.

"Even you cannot forget when Elijah was always ready to die eagerly back then, ask Marcel if you want to," Klaus gestured towards the Marcel who was gone unnoticed till now by the eldest Mikaelson and was happy with it.   
Marcel reluctantly nodded he was now sure that it was a lie. Klaus was not thinking what he was telling if the word gets out everything and anything can go wrong, he thought, the first thought came in his mind was how is Rebekah going to react. Klaus was digging grave for both of them.

Klaus looked at his sister taking few steps towards her, "Look Freya, it just a precaution that he doesn't hurt himself or worst kill himself. I know even you don't want that at any cost. And don't forget there was number of people ready to kill him, or revenge against him. Even his own Sire line." Klaus argued putting his every card to play. "I'm well aware what happened to Finn because of those daggers, but I promise I won't let that happen ever again to any of my siblings and definitely not Elijah." Klaus said firmly and then he looked at his brother lying body.

"I swear to you, I'll keep the dagger till we find a different way to make sure he stays here." He added,

"Niklaus, just few days, if within a week time you don't come with any other resort, I'm going to remove that dagger from his chest." she warned firmly and Klaus nodded to that condition given by his sister he was not planning on keeping his brother dagger either, "Alright" he answered. Freya walked towards her desiccated brother sitting above his head she looked at her younger brother and then towards the hybrid standing in the front,   
"What are you going to do Niklaus?" she asked her eyes on her younger brother in her arms as she looked at affectionately.

Marcel who was watching the conversion between the two siblings absentmindedly gulped down, he knew once Elijah woke up Klaus was going to regret it and it won't for him good either.

Klaus had something in his mind, he knew Freya is not going to like it all, "Sister?" he called, Freya looked at her hybrid brother, "Few years ago do you remember the chains Marcel used on me when I was his prisoner for 5 years. " Klaus questioned, he already had devised a way to refrain Elijah from leaving and also avoiding the coffin and the dagger.   
"Yes?" Freya eyed at her brother and looked at Marcel who had same expression as hers, "but why do want those, what are you thinking Niklaus?" Freya questioned raising her voice in confusion.

"Can you respell those chains?" Klaus asked hopefully. "Yes, I can" she replied yet confused.

"Don't bloody tell you are going to chain him down!" Marcel bellowed from behind them as he realized what was Klaus thinking to do.   
"Yes, it's the only way to stop him, we can't keep him daggered for long time, and once Elijah is undaggered he just going to take off I'm sure of it. So, this is your best and quickest option to free him from the dagger and also restrict him from going." Klaus reasoned, looking between his elder sister and Marcel.

"But Klaus, Elijah will be angry at me for doing this," Freya said as he looked down at dead Elijah.   
"Tell him, tell him it was my plan, I forced you do it," Niklaus raised his eyebrows hopefully, he was aware he was digging a huge grave for himself.   
"Brother, may I tell you it's your plan," Freya narrowed her eyes towards the hybrid.

"Yes, I know, as for now I'm not putting him in his coffin, I'm lying him down in his room on his bed." Niklaus said.   
Freya nodded at his brother, it doesn't matter anyway, a last glance at her brother and he was picked up by Klaus and Marcel.

Freya had a worst feeling that something was going to be very wrong.

**_ 4 days Later, _ **

Freya had respelled the chains which was once used on another member of this family.

Freya removed the dagger from Elijah's chest. Klaus had left them alone he knew Elijah won't be happy to see him so he would let Freya talk to him first. He could not forget Elijah's words before desiccating when he used the dagger. Klaus had used daggers on his siblings many times in past for centuries, and even undaggered them. Elijah was dagger for the least amount of time and not more than a year or so, but what hybrid hated was to be in the same room when Elijah wakes up from the slumber it always ends up bloodied or with Elijah giving him a silent treatment.

He was waiting in his studio for his brother to wake up, but the difference this time was he had a nagging feeling in his gut that this was not going to be like the previous times.

Elijah eyes snapped open with a gasping sound he woke up; Elijah studied the room and he realized it was his own room he calmed down a bit. He started remembering everything happened before getting daggered, he sat up against the bed post.   
He saw Freya in his room, "How much time it has been?" he questioned, he was sure it was his sister who removed the dagger from his chest.

"It has been 4 days brother, are you alright?" she questioned, as she sat beside him and offered a glass of fresh warm blood bringing it near his mouth.

Elijah leaned to the glass he was not used to someone treating him liked this he raised his hands to hold the glass for himself. But for his surprise his hand was chained.   
Elijah looked at the chains in his hands and around with wide eyes and then glaring towards his sister, he wanted to know what was going on here.   
"What is this Freya?" he said, anger laced in his voice as he pulled at the chains trying to break it but it was in vain. Something in his mind told him it was Klaus doing and Freya definitely aided him.

Klaus entered Elijah's room, "I suggest don't waste your breathe brother, I tried breaking those for 5 years remember?" he shrugged "telling you from my own personal experience" Klaus said as he folded his arms and was leaning near the door frame.

Elijah ignored him and looked out towards the window; Klaus was still ranting something but he could not hear any of it. His mind was clouded by the thoughts of daggers, magical chains and betrayal by his family by his own brother and sister it was the first time he left so much resentment towards Niklaus because of the dagger and Freya helping him with these chains put in Elijah's list too.   
"Elijah! Have a good rest, because that's the only thing you will be doing." was the last thing, he heard from Klaus as he walked out.

Elijah looked at his older sister,   
"It's seems I should thank you for this, chained up like some kind of animal, in the place I refer as my home and by the people I call my siblings." he snapped, his voice was deadly calm as he spoke to his sister, he really thought she helped him but instead she was teaming with his hybrid brother.

Freya who was feeling too much of guilt, spoke "Elijah I wa--" Freya was cut off by Elijah,

"Leave me alone Freya! I don't wish to talk to you or anyone, as the matter of fact." he said in a dismissal tone and turned his back on her.

"Elijah ple--" Freya pleaded again

"I said, leave me alone.," Elijah raised his voice this time.

Freya still didn't want to leave, she could tell Elijah was upset because of her and she wanted to explain,   
"Brother--" she moved to place her hand on his brother's shoulder.

But before that, Elijah snapped as he looked at his sister, his face changing eyes turning black and veins appearing beneath his eyes.

"I said Leave!" he gritted, in his hoarse tone.

Freya flinched at his sudden change, she quickly stood up, shock on her face she had never seen Elijah so much angry on them other than Klaus. But it was the first time Freya was dealing with Elijah angry at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate a review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus, Freya and Marcel were gathered in Klaus study. It has been more than 8 hours and no one had spoken to Elijah or say other way round Elijah had not spoken to them since Freya removed the dagger, in the morning.

If anyone tries enters in his room he just ignores them, pretending that they don't exist. He has not spoken a word since he was chained and restricted to his room, and the others understood the hostility he was having against them, but still.

"Klaus, as soon as he is out. I'm good as dead," Marcel spoke. Marcel was the only one who hasn't seen or tried to talk to the elder Original. Elijah was not talking to his siblings, Marcel was sure the Original will be equally or colder towards him too and also Marcel was afraid to face the older Original after practically helping the hybrid to put Elijah in his current predicament.

"Be less assured Marcel, I'm definitely on the Top of his list." Klaus mused, "And if he wanted to kill you, you would have been dead the second you step in front of him," Klaus replied nonchalantly. He knew like him, killing Marcel was the last thing and Elijah still feels guilty about killing the vampire in the past.

"Probably we should remove those restraints and then try and talk to him," Freya suggested, though she was the one who helped the hybrid, but looking at her brother's state now she knew it was a very wrong decision.

"He won't talk Freya, lets keep him like that for time being," Klaus reasoned, even Klaus knew what he was suggesting was not right at all, but his paranoid side won't admit it.

They all nodded slightly, they had no choice but to listen to the hybrid in this matter. Freya was too concerned for her brother; Elijah was already angry on them and chaining him up was making the matter worst.

Marcel exited the study leaving both the siblings alone,

Freya was looking down, her hands fidgeting together as she expressed her concerns, "Niklaus, when he learned I was responsible for is current situation, or chaining him he felt betrayed. I really think we are torturing him; we should let him go or else he will be shattered," Freya said, she had this bubbling feeling in her stomach.

"Klaus, he excepted me to remove the dagger, but instead he learned that I was helping you," she said again almost whispering guilt building up in her.

Niklaus knew this, he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort his sister. He was familiar of Elijah's such behaviors towards him; his brother's silent treatment was much worse than fighting or arguing. And their brother had mastered in behaving like that over the years. But Freya was new to it.

Meanwhile in Elijah's Bedroom, after learning that Freya helped Niklaus it broke him, he didn't expect it from her. Elijah knew his brother was a master of manipulations, when he wanted things to go according him, but the Eldest Mikaelson sister was no less, she definitely would have figured out the truth or else she agreed with his brother and shared the same paranoia.

After Elijah snapped, growling at her to leave him alone, now tears were threatening to break out, his façade of years was breaking down, in the dead silence of his own room, his own bedroom was suffocating him.

'The Noble Elijah', always the first one to justify every action committed by his siblings trying to see their behaviors from different angle, to try and see good in them even at their worst. He did, he did it for thousand years saving his siblings from their own selves trying to cling his hopes to their humanity, that they had abandoned over the years. The whole world saw them as ruthless monsters but Elijah never let that opinions matter to him. He knew they were monsters in human skin, they all are. It was tiresome job cleaning up their messes, giving them hope, encouragement, trying to see good in them, while stopping the outside world from killing them, while they try and kill each other. He had done this for centuries now and never complained. He always told himself, as their elder brother it was his duty and responsibility to do.

The tears were trying to break from the ancient Vampire's eyes. Elijah shut his eyes closed trying to get his emotions back in place, but in vain. He was shattered by his own siblings first time in centuries, he really excepted Freya to remove that dagger as soon as she learnt about it, she was very well capable of doing it but she didn't, instead she was spelling chains for four days.   
A tear finally dared to broke the barrier rolling down on his cheek, he didn't want to cry.

Truth to be told, he never expected the dagger from Niklaus in the first place either, and for Elijah's realization his brother was roaming around with that dagger in his pocket, 'keeping it handy' as his brother put it. He don't expect anything from Marcel, he was well aware that the vampire would always choose Klaus's side and it didn't matter. Even after years, Elijah was never able to really forgive himself for what he had done on that bridge all those years ago.

Elijah closed his eyes shut again; he could feel more tears were threatening to come out and he didn't want them to.

After few minutes, the older original opened his eyes, he saw a male figure standing at a distance from his bed near the open balcony of his room. After closely studying, for his own confusion, Elijah could see his own self standing, dressed perfectly in suit, but the man standing was different there was some kind of darkness that surround him.

Elijah was staring at that unknown figure, trying to figure out what was going on, and something struck it was his vampire self, the monster that his inside of him, at least that is what he assumed.

Elijah scoffed and shook his head at himself, it has been years since he was emotionally so irked that he was dreaming or seeing, well himself. He looked up, mostly excepting the person to be gone now that he knew he was dreaming. But to increase Elijah's confusion more the figure rather spoke.

 _"Elijah, this is real, I'm the part of you, the part which you keep mostly hidden from yourself and from the world."_ the Dark Elijah spoke moving inside the room.

Frankly speaking, Elijah was not able to make out anything about the figure of himself standing was his own mind making up things? or his siblings have again done something to make him talk, the original thought his eyes on his own self.

 _"No, I assure you your siblings had no hand in this, they are not doing anything, this is not witch's doings."_ he said moving around the dresser and looking at himself in the mirror straightening his suit.   
Apparently the darker original, doesn't always like to dress perfectly, like his other self but sometimes he does wear a suit, when he is in mood to.

Elijah was studying the man with strangeness and a bit curiosity which looks his copy self, thousands of weird thoughts running in the older Original's mind   
"So," Elijah paused, and the Dark Original turned around waiting for the other to speak.

"You are part of me," he stated it seems he was mostly telling himself, trying to believe what was he seeing was true and not some weird dream of his.

The Dark Original just nodded at the statement, and the added, _"I'm the part of you who stays on the other side of your red door, the part you always try to keep shut"_ he paused, and continued _"but the reality is even you can't always do that. Elijah, you have walked this earth for centuries, people have been slaughtered, sometimes even innocent people have died when your family is involved you just can't expect those things to go away, even those things make who you are. Your actions can't just vanish away."_ the Dark Elijah tried to explain coming directly to the point, moving around the room and studying different things and artifacts in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Elijah questioned confused, he was resting his back on the bed post, because of his chains his movements was restricted.

The Dark Elijah looked at his other form,   
_"See in simple words the red door in the place you created in your mind for yourself, a type of illusion you created to forget things you don't want or deeds you don't wish to remember. But even that's part of you."_ the Dark Elijah explained.

Elijah tried to understand what was he was trying explain, he mostly knew this piece of information, but how and why was he doing here and explaining him, what did he wanted?

"What you want from me in all this?" Elijah questioned raising his one eyebrow towards his Dark form.

The Dark Elijah was looking around his room and not at the chained Original, smiled wickedly, he was waiting for this question,   
_"I'm here to tell you that I want you to let go everything, your emotions you have hidden, the feeling of pain, anger, despair. I want you to set me free, 'I want you to open your Red Door'."_ the Dark Original mused now staring at the original on the bed.

Elijah eyed his Dark form it definitely doesn't sounds good to his ears, he himself doesn't know what he is capable of doing with his red door open. "No, I don't think that's an option, I'm quite happy with my current self," he gestured his eyes towards himself. "and it doesn't even sound's good though, so you can leave from wherever you came from," Elijah waved his hand in dismissal, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Dark Elijah scoffed, _"Happy!"_ he exclaimed, smirking at chained Elijah

 _"Again, quite a delusion you have created for yourself, you are not happy Elijah, you have not been from a long time now."_ the Dark Elijah mused walking towards the other Original.

 _"It's just a lie you tell yourself every day Elijah!"_ the Dark Elijah whispered coming close to the chained Original. Elijah just staring at the figure who claimed to be himself.

"No, I assure you all my life I wanted my siblings, my family to be happy and currently they are. So, I'm too." Elijah stated with determination in his eyes.

 _"Family, siblings. I wonder how can one be so delusional, those people who refer as your siblings are nothing just acquaintances who shares same blood. Family should give you happiness and peace. Tell me do you have that?"_ the Dark Original questioned, raising his eyebrows.

The chained Elijah, replied, "Yes, they are my family and I love them." raising his voice this time,

 _"Oh, my my Elijah! Don't need to snap at me. I know you love them I have seen it. But the question here is do they? do they love you in the same way?"_ The Dark Elijah mused.

Elijah paused for moment, "Yes, I'm sure they do love me." he said just above whisper.

 _"So, I guess because they, I mean your siblings, love you so much you are here chained like some sort of prisoner in your home."_ the Dark Original said amusement in his voice evident.

Elijah didn't have any answer for that right, it was indeed that he was currently angry on them, all of them.

 _"I take your silence is answer to my question,"_ the Dark Original shrugged.

 _"Now you must listen to me carefully Elijah, I'm a part of you and I know what you feel, have seen and felt things you try to hide from the world. The person behind the façade you have created. I want you to let everything free."_ he paused, studying the chained Original who was staring down at his chained hands, and absorbing all the words.

The Dark original continued _"I know you want them to be happy I understand that. But why are they not letting you do the same, aren't they not being selfish robbing you from your wishes. You never interfere when they make a choice for themselves why are they. Your happiness is in your hands. Let's get together. Open the door within you!"_ the Dark Original added pressing on the last sentence.

Elijah who was just silently listening till now, "What about my siblings, they need me?" Elijah whispered unsure of his own words now,

The Dark Elijah scoffed, _"No one needs you Elijah, definitely not your siblings they just know to use you for their own gains. Think about it, how many times have you given up your own happiness so that your siblings can be satisfied?"_ the Dark Elijah paused and added _"Almost every time in past centuries!"_  
 _"The moment you decide you want something, to live, go on with your own life, they come and just rob it away from you and even justify their actions. I can't even start talking about Klaus and the things he has done to you, to us. Have you even thought about it?"_ the dark Original said spitefully.  
 _"Now that bastard is finally happy with his daughter. About her daughter, even she is alive thanks to you Elijah, if you were not there may be Hope would not be even born. Elijah may I remind you accepted that girl even before Klaus even acknowledged it."_   
_"Klaus, may tell you to trust him or he may say he trust you, but the truth is he has never trusted anyone but himself not even you Elijah. When he wants, he does things according to him, he does it no matter who he hurts in the process. At times he has choose the hybrids over his family, his own flesh and blood and I guess you very well know that. Your elder sister Freya, were you not the one to give her the chance to prove and be part of this family still she will gladly choose him over you anytime, like you may see in last few days? Even Kol and Rebekah, they will always choose him over you any day."_ The Dark Elijah paused, eyeing the chained Original, who was just listening without a word.

 _"They all kill and mayhem people, slaughtered villages just in the name of their enjoyment or rage. But when you do it, they have the audacity to judge you showing you that you are a monster here. What they don't know is, that they and everyone should be glad that they have yet to see the monster because you don't want to see it." The Dark Original concluded,_ Elijah was just listening he didn't exactly get the last sentence but it didn't bother him, he was caught in deep thoughts about the things he just listened, the fact is he can't deny or justify it. It may be harsh even for an Original but it was in a way the truth, though Elijah didn't agree upon all the accusations against his siblings but he didn't voice his thoughts.

Maybe this person who claims to be some dark self of his was right, like he never told anyone he was the noble one he himself didn't consider himself, he is as worse as the others. People just labelled him; along the centuries it became an identity of the oldest Original. Maybe his siblings really didn't care about his feelings Celeste, Gia are dead because of it.

He looked at his dark self, standing in front of him, unsure of what to say, "But I can't leave them, I love them irrespective is they love in return or not." the chained original stated barely above whisper. Even the things he just heard was right, that doesn't change anything for him. Off course he wanted to go away and still wants too but it doesn't mean he don't love them.

The Dark Original shook his head _, "I know you love them and care for them more than your own life and I think maybe you never going to stop feeling that. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy or wished for having peace of mind. May I say they currently do have that. That's why I suggest you to let that door open, embrace your other half."_ The Dark Original explained, making an eye contact at the last statement.

Elijah looked at him, he was not foolish, he could see the person was trying and talk his way ending on that Red door of his, "What happens if I do that?" Elijah questioned studying carefully, he had no idea why was this person so adamant on opening his door to the slaughter house.

The Dark Elijah who could read Elijah's thoughts clearly, answered, _"In simple terms, it's similar to the humanity switch in younger vampires but like you may very well know that the older vampires including the Original can't turn their humanity off, the switched simply stops working. The Red Door of yours is a barrier you let your mother put it between you and me, you pushed your deeds you don't want to remember on the other side and with time you forget it completely. If you let the door open, you and me are free the wall no longer will separate us, in simple words we are free to move as we like. I assure you, once you let that door open you will be free from those pathetic feelings of ours, free of the burden of your siblings you carry along with you." The Dark original explained,_

The first thought that came to Elijah after listening everything was it was definitely not an option in no way, he was going do this; he was not sure what he was capable of doing, Hope and Freya are part of his family too and they are mortal unlike others they can be killed. He was definitely not going do something so foolish, he thought determined.

 _"Don't you worry, you or me or well like we, are not going to hurt those who you love and consider your family. That’s who you are Elijah, even in your wild state you can’t hurt anyone you love, at least not permanently.”_ the Dark Original answered honestly and genuinely,  
"We are not sure of that. I won’t risk anything which may put Freya or Hope that risk of being harm," Elijah said firmly.

The Dark Original sighed aggravated, _"Like I clearly said before Elijah it’s similar to the humanity switch but not the same."_ the dark original said.

"I’m not sure, why should I believe anything you say, and why should I even trust you? I haven’t yet wrap around my mind the fact that, I’m talking to some darker version of myself which just popped out from nowhere." Elijah smiled curtly towards the another.

 _"I came here because you let me Elijah, because of your excessively emotional and anxious state. So, you let me out from the other side of the door, and let me tell you I’ll never hurt the people you love, because I’m part of you Elijah, the things you want are the same things I want.”_ He assured genuinely.

 _“We can just avoid them, leave this city if you want, so the chances go drastically low of you harming them. Though I’m still positive that you won’t do any permanent damage to them.”_ The Dark Elijah added.

The chained Elijah was carefully studying the other man standing in front of him, he can't trust anyone and off course not someone who claims to be some darker version of himself. Elijah just knows that a dangerous beast, a monster resides dormant within him, worst that his sibling’s at least that what his mother told him and then things Elijah saw when he took peek, he was certain of it. In no way he is letting his beast come out, he somehow knows that no one would able to control it.

The Darker Original standing and observing the other Elijah, and also listening to his thoughts. He shook is head, he knew this would happen but he is also sure that with time Elijah will definitely give in, because the Eldest Original was at a vulnerable position emotionally thanks to his brother and his siblings are the ones going to help him, the Dark smirked at his thoughts.

Elijah who was deeply in his thoughts, “I’m not doing anything you want. You may go and leave me alone.” Said the original and the darker Elijah nodded to that.

_“Elijah you will see for yourself that this family, your family is not letting you leave anytime soon at least till Niklaus changes his mind and we both very well know that’s not happening anytime soon. Your brother will prefer you on a leash then to let you go away. I suggest take your time as much as you need see for yourself the things about the family, about your brother you choose to ignore for more than a millilumen, because maybe now that your quest for Niklaus redemption is over you can see it. Then take your decision because I can’t go anywhere else, I stay within you Elijah the time will come and you will understand that being a little selfish and thinking about your own self doesn’t make you wrong or the monster you think you are.”_

With that the Dark Elijah was gone leaving the Original alone in the silence with his thoughts. Coming days are going to be different, he can feel the change in his thinking perspective now after the conversation he had with his Dark Side. Strangely, Elijah was feeling way too vulnerable mentally and emotionally, he could sense he was going to have some difficulty in masking his emotions which has become one his traits.

The Elder Mikaelson closed his eyes, currently in the state he is in, he can’t help but he was feeling like an animal confined to room, chained to his bed. He craved and desire for some peace away from the things that happened to him in last few days. He would certainly prefer being daggered or even a permanent death than the humiliations he was facing now. Elijah was mentally exhausted and decided to sleep

After few minutes of trying to sleep, the sound of his room’s door getting unlock woke him up from his half sleep. ‘Great he can't even sleep without one of them interfering’ he thought and closed his eyes again anyway he was already ignoring anyone and everyone. Although, he could sense it was his sister Freya,

"Elijah?" she called whispering, he ignored continuing the silent treatment he was giving them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update!

"Elijah! please listen to me" she called again, walking towards him, he opened his eyes and narrowed towards her. He was barely containing his anger. Just few minutes ago he was talking with his own Dark self.

"Freya, I wished to stay alone I made that quite clear," he sternly stated his voice was cold and hoarse.

Freya who was already feeling guilty, she could see that Elijah was hurting and she hated that she was the reason, she didn't want to leave her brother all alone by himself.  
"Elijah, you need to talk to us!" she said desperation in her voice.  
"Freya is right, Elijah" Klaus stated from the doorframe making Freya look over her shoulder and Elijah sighed he was tied up to his bed, talking to some Dark self and his siblings were now torturing him by talking, the day can't get any worst, he thought.

"Elijah, we are your family. You need to talk to us." Freya said softly placing her hand on his knee.

He mentally rolled his eyes just leave me alone, why are they so stubborn? he thought.

"Family? Right!" Elijah scoffed, making them look at him with confusion.  
"I think you both should leave now. In some other circumstances I would have willingly walked out myself so, can you please go and make sure you don't come back." he said plastering a smile at both of them. Freya and Klaus were taken back.

Klaus walked towards elder brother, this was not getting any better,

"Elijah, why are you acting like this?" he asked,

The tied Original groaned and then eyeing him, "My apologies, being chained in a room like an animal by the people I refer to as my siblings is making me angry and furious." Elijah stated.  
Klaus and Freya shared a look with each other.  
"Elijah why do you want to leave?" the hybrid asked.

Elijah sighed, "I don't want to see you, be around you." he bluntly stated his chained hand waving a little,

Klaus would not show but those words hurted him bit and he could understand.

"Now can you please leave me alone and take your sister with you." Elijah said simply.

Freya was on verge of crying; she was not used to Elijah being cold to her. He trusted her when no one would, supported her, fighted for her when she needed the most.

Klaus was staring at his brother and then released a deep breathe walking towards his sister he tapped on her shoulder gaining her attention, "Let's leave him alone." he said.

Freya nodded and stood up her eyes was still on Elijah after a last glance she walked out with Klaus.

As they were walking in the passageway, "Niklaus this is not good" she pointed at the Elijah's room.

Klaus sighed he agreed to that but now if he let Elijah out, he was going to lose him.

"I know Freya, but now if he let him go, he will be gone forever." Klaus said in a defeated tone, he knew he had screwed up a bit.  
"And Sister truth be told, he behaves like that every time I remove the dagger." Klaus said trying to make his sister calm down like this was a normal occurrence.

"I don't know" she said sitting on the couch in Nik's room, running her hands on her face and hair.

Marcel suddenly enters the room, "We may have a problem." the young vampire said.

"Now what is it Marcellus, we already dealing the most difficult one." Klaus said sipping his drink from bar stool.

"Klaus, the rumors of Elijah being a prisoner is spreading like forest fire among the supernatural world." he said, his tone held concern.

Klaus looked at Marcel clenching his jaw, "Klaus it could be huge problem for us," Marcel said taking few steps towards him.

"Even in here, Elijah's sudden disappearance has caused unrest among the factions, some are believing in rumors surfacing around and some thinks you've fallen back to your old self again and started daggering your siblings." Marcel explained,

"It was he who had managed to bring all the factions on the same page and made them signed the treaty, also assured that everyone follows their terms. So--" Klaus shrugged, gulping down the drink.

"Yes, no offense but people here kind of trust him more than you." the younger vampire raised his hands in defense as he said,

"I'm very well aware Marcellus, it's always has been like that between us for centuries. When we rule, he does the talking and political aspect and I on other hand-- " Klaus trailed off, he doesn't require to complete the statement everyone knows that.

Marcel nodded he already knows that, "How is he now?" he asked looking between the two siblings.

He already got the answer looking at their faces,  
"Instead of calming down, he is growing more distant" the older sister stated,

Marcel won't say it aloud but he cares for the Noble Mikaelson even after few years of being enemies their relationship was building in past few years and he still cares for him a little and he knew Elijah returned the same feelings back.

"Klaus you should leave him once this crosses his limits. He could be worst." the younger vampire argued.

"And with these rumors surfacing around, enemies of this family old vampires and witches can take advantage of this situation." he paused, "and remember yours and Elijah's both sire lines has been broken." Marcel reasoned,

Klaus was already thinking about it, he knew with him and Freya here in compound, no one will dare to enter but still no one can be trusted and not when his brother can be easily harmed.

"Yes, you may be right, we need to stay aware there too many people who wants to seek revenge on this family, on Elijah. Even my enemies can try and go after him." Klaus spoke, even though Elijah can't be killed it doesn't mean he is safe there are thousand other ways to seek revenge.

The Hybrid stood up from his sit quickly looking at his sister, "Freya you need to cloak him with as powerful spell as you can create. I don't want people finding him and I'm putting the compound's deed in your name at least that will keep the vampires away from the compound." Klaus said exiting the study, to carry out.

Freya was hardly listening to the two men who were talking, she just clearly had heard the last thing Klaus said to her, she was still thinking about her brother,

"Marcel, he is never going to forgive me" the witch blurted out, whispering  
Marcel looked at her he had some similar feelings and he knows what Elijah meant to the Mikaelson Witch.

"He will, he always does, Klaus is the best example Elijah has always forgiven him for like what 1000 years. He will definitely forgive you." he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Freya stared down at her hands "I hope you are right Marcel. I don't like how these feels." she said with remorse in her voice.

\------------------------

It has been 2 days, since the dagger was removed and Elijah was confined to his room. Elijah's patience had started thinning as the day passes by, he was getting on the edge.

Elijah can't help but think about the things his dark self-had said to him two days back. Those words were still lurking in his mind and the silence in the room was not making anything better, matter of fact it was making the things much worse.  
Freya and sometimes even Klaus would occasionally come to his room with food and blood and try talking to him, but the older Mikaelson wouldn't budge.

Even Elijah was aware that Niklaus was used to his silent treatment, but that was not same with his sister Freya, he knew she was hurting and was genuinely regrets for her actions. Elijah would forgive Freya sooner he won't say but he had started feeling bad for her. But the fact remains she was the responsible for his current situation and she still didn't do anything from past days even after regretting

A knock on his bedroom door brought the Original back from his thoughts, Freya entered the room with a glass of blood and some food, he could see she was still feeling remorse.

"Elijah?" she called as she walked towards him standing beside her brother's bed. Since the dagger was removed, she was trying to make sure that her younger brother didn't felt like a prisoner in his own house like Elijah mentioned earlier. Trying her best to make amends for her actions.

Elijah looked at her, his face void of any emotions as she brought up the glass near his lips as he drank the warm blood. As soon as Elijah was done Freya again tried to talk to him,

"Elijah?" she blurted out, in the exact moment Elijah looked away ignoring her like he was doing from past two days.

Freya could see her brother still hadn't forgiven her, she sighed, glancing at her brother for a moment she turned around towards the door,

As she was near door, Elijah's voice stopped her in tracks, "Freya?" he called, she quickly turned around looking at her brother who was still staring towards the window,

"Why did you? Why did you do it?" Elijah questioned softly; he was not looking towards her, his eyes staring ahead particular at nothing.

Freya looked at him as tears started to pool in her eyes, "Elijah, I didn't--. I'm sorry" she said looking at the ground ignoring the panged in her heart.

Elijah chuckled as he shook his head, eyes moving towards his elder sister now looking in her eyes, "I'm well aware of the fact that you are sorry sister. I can see it!" he started directly in her eyes,

"but what did I do to deserve this!" he showed the chain's manacles by raising his hands, she didn't have any answer to that, he sighed defeated.

"I just wanted to go away take a break from this world of ours, in past few years we all have stood together fought against anything and everything in doing so even lost people we loved. I just needed some time, I never for second thought that out of everyone you would deny me that Sister. Truth to be told I never even thought that Niklaus would deny me either. Now that he had everything he always wanted for, but again on the contrary what I might think, he was walking around keeping his dagger ready to use when required. I guess I was yet again wrong" He paused, he gave her a small defeated smile, "I thought I was not needed here anymore, we had peace and my siblings are happy for once, even Niklaus. Niklaus had everything he wished for since our arrival, we all together defeated every enemy who stood against us, in doing so found a long-lost older sister, kept Hope safe from everything, and now we were able to maintain peace between the factions too. You know Freya if you people have just talked about it, I wouldn't had left, I would have reconsidered it." He concluded, silent tear running down his cheeks, he tried to control it but he was unable to do it.

Freya too had tears in her eyes. She didn't know how to answer these questions, her brother was right. She already knew it she should have removed the dagger as soon as she found out about it.

"Elijah, I'm sorry." she whispered not meeting his eyes,

The Original vampire scoffed at that, "Yet still I am here in mystical chains." The Mikaelson sister didn't say anything. He continued "It's alright Sister, I see that you don't want to do it or else you don't Niklaus to be angry at you for freeing me." he bluntly stated, trying to hide away his every emotion as best as he could.

Freya had nothing to say, she didn't know anything at that moment so she just walked out with tears in her eyes. Niklaus who was lounging in the compound heard ever word of his two elder sibling's conversation, he felt guilt and remorse for his actions. The hybrid felt every word that came from Elijah like a stake in a heart, he pulled out a blank canvas and started moving his paint brushes violently on it. Elijah's words hit him as he realized it was huge mistake from his end, he again acted irrationally if he just had waited for Freya to return or else dialed Hope and let them talk to his brother, they would have convinced him to stay and Klaus was sure of it. The dagger in Elijah's chest was unnecessary and uncalled for. Why was he even carrying a dagger in his jacket if that thing wouldn't have been there this would not even happen? The hybrid tried to reason with himself moving his paint strokes with same ferocity at his mind was thinking.

He was going to lose his brother, the only brother who stood by him, for him for centuries off course there was some resentment in between, he could not blame Elijah for that, he did tell him that he had drowned his siblings and Elijah trying to kill him can be justified. But other than that Elijah ever asked was his siblings to be happy. Elijah always wanted was Niklaus redemption the thing that even the hybrid thought was not possible but Elijah never gave up his hope on that. He did always try to see good in his siblings even after the murder and mayhem they caused and not what others saw.

The hybrid himself had no idea why he didn't wanted Elijah to leave and acted so impulsive, it has been few years now that he had acted in such a way. Or Klaus could feel his dreams or rather his nightmares he had been seeing from few nights turn to reality. He was scared that if Elijah's leaves, everything so good he had been built in past years would get destroyed once Elijah leaves, he didn't want his nightmares to be a reality. He was well aware that his brother is the only person who could reason with him even at his worst state, when people don't even think or dare to come near him.

Apparently, from past week Klaus had been dreaming, that Elijah was going to leave him permanently and then the hybrid would again fall back to his old self destroying everything and everyone he likes at first Klaus ignored it, thinking that it was just a bad dream nothing to bother. Until his brother suddenly said that he wanted to leave New Orleans, leave him he knew that his worst nightmares were becoming true, he felt something, something wrong. So, his dreams don't became his reality, to prevent his brother from leaving him, he acted upon his instincts and used dagger against him, which all together backed fire the hybrid in the worst way possible. The way his brother just now spoke to Freya his voice, the feeling of betrayal in it, the defeated tone, he was losing it. Klaus known's that in no way he could keep his brother chained forever, he was afraid that his nightmares would turn into reality because of his own actions. Niklaus closed his eyes trying to control the tears which were threatening to come out.

\--------------------------

In the Noble Original's room, a lone tear fell down on the cheek of the ancient Vampire. He was feeling way too vulnerable, he has never felt so weak or defeated for centuries now, it was humanly notation not for made for an Original Vampire. He could feel his emotions getting all over the place which he had kept in checked and in control for more than thousand years. For thousand of doing so he had mastered to keep that mask on of him, even in the worst possible situations he was able to hide his pain, guilt, anger, sorrow, sadness, hurt anything he felt. But from last week he was unable to do it keep his emotions in check and in control the past events of the week, the outburst of his feelings towards his brother, the feeling of betrayal from his siblings, talking to his dark self, have hindered everything in him.

Elijah closed his eyes trying to block out everything the noise from the roads outside, the people's bustling around, even his own inner thoughts which were the worst among all this, he wanted some peace to his mind and to his body. The Original Vampire leaned his head, resting on the headpost of his bed. The elder original was able to block, as much as he could he tried to feel relax as his heart was aching.

After few minutes of silence, suddenly the Original heard someone entering from the direction of his balcony in the room. He could sense, it was not any of his siblings some witch perhaps. Elijah had overheard Marcel and his brother talking about the witches and vampires trying to get advantage of his situation to get avenge on him or the family. He could sense and hear the figure closing on him, but he didn't even open his eyes unbothered by the intrusion. It was better to get killed by an enemy than to be kidnapped by his own flesh and blood, were his thought.

"The Noble Elijah!" the witch sang, smirking victoriously at him,

Elijah slowly opened his eyes only to see a witch dark skin, black curly hairs probably in her mid 30's she was glaring at him and the older vampire was in no mood to do anything at all. The ancient vampire just stared at her with not a hint of any emotion. Elijah concluded his siblings were not present in the house at the present moment as the witch entered so easily and his brother lackeys were good for nothing, which Klaus had kept around the compound for his protection.

The witch looked at him confuse for second for not getting any reactions nothing at all and she brought back the wicked smile, as she moved around Elijah's bedroom. Frankly speaking, Elijah was waiting for witch to do something or else say something but the witch just stood, throwing looks at Elijah who didn't even had a hint of fear on his face.

"You and your brother Klaus killed my people, my brother, my father and everyone else!" she hissed, angered and frustrated by the fact the Original vampire didn't even flinch, she wanted him to be afraid for his life, but there was absolutely nothing.

"Oh Lord! This woman talks!" Elijah exclaimed, he kept his voice low "And about your family you know, I need more specifics Dear!" he mocked, sarcasm dripping from his tone,

The witch glared at him with disgust, anger and in thirst of revenge she had waited for this moment for a long time. To get revenge on the famous but untouchable Mikaelson's. She hated the fact that the Original Vampire who was chained and could not even move if she did something, was still able to intimidate her more making her a bit terrified.

"Are you planning to do something or just going to stare me to death" he spoked, he was trying to riel her up, he was sure that she couldn't kill him but at least she would try to break the chains trying to kidnap and torture him.

Now even Elijah was getting bored looking at the pathetic witch standing in front of him. Are all witches so half-witted? he thought. A smart one would have probably done with the things she wanted to by now because entering in this house, the Mikaelson's Compound was confirmed one way ticket towards death. Even an amateur would know that about this family, she was not going to leave alive. Elijah was well aware that his brother would not leave him alone for much time, he could return any time soon.

The witch flinched she was suddenly taken off guard by the words spoken. Even thought he was one of the strongest creature on the earth but still was currently in helpless state, she was lost in her thoughts,

"Oh, come on witch, I thought you were here for revenge." he groaned rolling his eyes she was indeed thickheaded. His words brought her back from her thoughts, as she here to avenge her family risking her life by entering the Mikaelson territory. But still she wanted the vampire to beg for his life, like her family did scared and terrified for their lives,

As the anger took over her the witch lifted her both hands ready to inflict pain on the Mikaelson and started to utter a spell, but before she could complete her spell her head was chopped off from her shoulder and Klaus was standing behind her glaring at his brother,

Freya and Marcel soon entered the room "Elijah!" Freya called out as her eyes fell on decapacitated body on the floor with Klaus glaring at his elder brother furiously and Elijah looking at dead witch with frown on his face unbothered by Klaus.

"Are you insane Elijah? Are you out of your mind?" the hybrid yelled looking at his brother,

"What the hell happen here?" Marcel asked from the door, looking at the hybrid and then at the chained Original he instantly felt a bit guilty for his hands in it,

"A witch entered in his room most probably for revenge and he was waiting for her do." he spat glaring at Elijah,

"Elijah why? You should have called us" Freya said as she walked from the door to stood beside her brother.

Elijah ignored her question and sighed his last chance to get free was gone, he thought. He again peeked down at the headless witch who lying dead on his floor she was brainless too. Probably there were some chances he could have been free from these torments, but now his siblings are going to be on high alert after this incident. The vampires could not enter the compound and now witches will not able to do so with his brother on guard. Oh Lord! this thickheaded and pathetic witch screwed up, at least a witch with little more brains would had come to avenge, he thought.

"Elijah what was she doing here? Do you know her?" the hybrid questioned, trying to control his urge to yell at his elder brother,

Niklaus was now going to torture him with unstoppable questions till his brother was satisfied, he knows Niklaus well enough that his brother will keep hovering over him and this the last thing Elijah currently wants, to maintain his little amount sanity that has been left.

Elijah shrugged looking at the hybrid now who was glaring at him, virtually throwing daggers at him,

"Why did you call any of us as soon as she trespassed?" Klaus questioned again,

Elijah titled his head a bit, "I didn't know when she trespassed" he lied smoothly,

Klaus took a breath trying to control, "Do you really think I would believe this lie that some witch entered and you were not aware of it." Klaus scoffed, even he knew Elijah very well.

"I think she was here to help he me." Elijah lied again in monotone. Klaus, Freya and Marcel looked at him like he had said the most unbelievably thing in the world.

"You are lying Elijah. She was here to take revenge brother, not any witch could undo the spell, even you are aware of that." Klaus said anger growing.

"Perhaps she was." the older original shrugged like it was not a big deal, he was uninterested

"Elijah an enemy entered in your room, in your home most probably with ulterior motives against you and you are telling like it was nothing," Freya spoke concerned.

"It was better than getting dagger and chain by my own siblings," the original stated flatly looking at his younger brother.

"So, you would let an enemy kidnapped or worse kill you for that," Klaus hissed agitated by his brother's behavior,

"Probably I would! It's better than this..." Elijah lifted his chained hands to the people standing in the room. Everyone in the room stood silent.

"This witch was brainless." Elijah muttered softly under his breath, bringing his chained hands down, looking at the headless body with a frown on his face again.

Klaus, Freya and Marcel looked at each other than at Elijah with concern on all their faces. In no way they want the same thing to happen again, an enemy getting so close it was too much risk if Elijah was going to react to an enemy and threat they possess like that. Though they all know Elijah can't be killed other than a white oak stake which by the way doesn't exist anymore but that doesn't stop the witches who wants revenge to find a nasty way to do something else. They can't be trusted in anyway and definitely not when it involves a Mikaelson.

Klaus sighed he knew that he needed to back down he was pushing things for his brother if something happens to Elijah, he would never able forgive himself it would be difficult to live his immortal without his brother.

"Please Elijah don't do this we will never be able to forgive ourselves if something happens to you" Klaus pleaded looking at the older original, he was not angry anymore just concern on his face. Elijah eyed his brother for few seconds and then turned around ignoring everyone in the room. Just unchain and no one has to be bothered by anything why don't they understand such a simple thing, he thought he lied down closing his eyes.

Niklaus sighed and rubbed his forehead defeated,

Freya who was staring at her brother, now moved and sat beside Elijah, she placed her hand on the Elijah's chained wrist and closed her eyes. Elijah opened his eyes to look at his sister. Klaus took few steps towards her, "Freya what are you doing?" he called uncertainty in his voice, after chanting a spell she opened her eyes ignoring Niklaus she was looking at Elijah and with a soft smiled she said, "I have removed the spell it's a regular chain now."


	6. Chapter 6

"I have removed the spell it's a regular chain now." She said,

Elijah looked at his sister and again at his hand, he pulled the chain this time it broke easily, he did the same with his other hand and soon his both hands were free.

"Thank you," he flatly said without much emotions in it. It was because for her he was there in the first place.

Klaus was looking at the older vampire wryly. Even though Klaus was not sure but deep down he also knew that what his sister did was right, but he was also afraid to lose his brother now, the nightmare he was seeing may become true now.

Elijah stood up from his bed ignoring his brother and his brother's protégé son faces altogether, stretching his body after being tied for nearly 3 days to a bed every inch of his body had become sore and also he needed a shower, change of clothes and fresh blood then he was going to disappear from this family, this city and his brother for few centuries without telling a soul 'A perfect plan', he thought.

"Elijah?" Freya called and bringing him back from his thoughts about the plan of escaping this planet, he hummed in response to her.

She placed her one hand on his shoulder, "Elijah? I'm sorry" she softly said and Elijah looked at her confused, "you still can't leave New Orleans." she said with guilt in her voice. The older vampire raised his eyebrows to that, "I have placed a spell which will keep you within the city limits. You still can't leave." she concluded, she was excepting Elijah to say some harsh words and was ready for his outburst. But it never happened instead he released a breath and spoke,

"Fine, first I need a shower I've been in same clothes for 3 days." he stated, he was furious to hear that but he also knew reacting on Freya's previous statement will have no outcome whatsoever instead he would be alerting his siblings, rather he would find a witch himself who would do his bidding and help him disappear from this god forsaken city.

Freya didn't wanted to do it, but Niklaus had said her that Elijah was trying to find a way to kill himself and him leaving is not safe. On the other hand, Klaus was in a way happy that Elijah would not able to leave but also not be confined in his own room. Freya did a right thing this way Elijah's anger would subside in few weeks or this time it may take months and the gut-wrenching feeling Klaus was having from past few weeks of losing Elijah will be satisfied to some extend having him around, though extremely pissed off but at least in the same city as his.

They all left the room leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts. Elijah groaned as soon as they left he ran his fingers through his hairs in frustration. His siblings are insane on another level, he thought. He was glad the other two are not here, he would have run mad by now. The Original walked towards his bathroom for a much-needed hot shower to calm down his sore muscles and his head.

After taking a hot shower and changing into a new suit, Elijah walked down the stairs towards the compound.

The Original had already laid out his today's to-do list he was going to first feed, not going to get involve himself with witches, werewolves or even vampires, totally going ignore his irritating hybrid brother and also look around for a witch to undo the spell on him, Elijah was having his doubts that not any witch could undo his sister's spell but there was no harm in trying that.

The original was thinking about his today's plan but it was rudely interrupted by the second most annoying person after his brother in New Orleans his name 'Marcellus'.

"Elijah! welcome back. Good to see you standing on your feet." Marcel said with a tooth grinning walking towards him,

"Marcel, I hope I could say the same to you." the original replied with a plastered fake smile, he also needed to avoid him.

The problem with his relation with Marcel is he doesn't exactly know what relationship he shares with him he is like a trusted friend, sometimes like brother and at times even like a son to him. Marcel and Elijah both share a love hate relationship with each other for centuries, they hate each other but also trust each other. They know they can count on each other in times of need and Elijah knows Marcel feels same about their wayward relationship.

"Still sore about feelings that I help Klaus to dagger you." Marcel said, he himself felt guilty for doing it

Elijah curled his lips hands in his pocket, "I think so, but then again I don't except anything from you either." Elijah stated flatly and walked past him making the younger vampire frown. Marcel knew that there was nothing wrong if Elijah wanted to leave the city and take a break for himself, he could understand that but he still helped Klaus to dagger and stop the older Original.

Marcel followed behind him towards the kitchen, "Look I'm sorry for what I did," he apologized standing near the kitchen and looking at the Original who opening the fridge,

Elijah removed a blood bag and opened its seal, slowly started sucking it, but as soon as he took a sip of it. He cringed his nose and looked at the blood bag raising it to his eye level reading the label and he groaned in annoyance,

"What happen?" Marcel questioned when he saw Elijah throwing away the blood bag in the nearby bin.

"It's O -ve! I hate O negatives and this freezer is full of O -ve and A -ve only." Elijah sighed and bang the freezer door close,

Marcel looked at Elijah and shook his head sideways, "Elijah I may say you are too much fussy for a thousand-year-old." he stated as a matter of fact.

Elijah raised his eyebrows towards the younger vampire's comment or his taunting,

"After three days of imprisonment I need something I like. I'm going out for lunch and Marcel do me favor will you?" Elijah paused, turning around he looked at the him, "don't follow me!" he stated and walked past the vampire to exit the mansion.

Klaus saw his brother exiting the mansion from above and Marcel staring at him the hybrid vamp speed down to the compound,  
"What happen to him?" Klaus questioned to Marcel,

Marcel stared at him for a minute, "Apparently after 3 days of imprisonment he needed to go out for lunch because the freezer in here is filled with O-ve and A-ve only." Marcel replied and sighed.  
"And he doesn't like that" Klaus sighed, closing his eyes he too shook his head,

"He, your brother can be fussier than a child you know" Marcel pointed out; it was true fact.

"Tell me about it," was the only reply Klaus had. Spending thousand years together being brothers they off course were familiar with each other and their behaviors.

"He is going to be angry at you for a while," Marcel said.

Klaus nodded, "I know that it's a regular thing after removing dagger. He gets over it eventually." the hybrid stated surely.

"The problem is we need him so that the peace between the factions can be restored and maintained. He is the only one who is able to do it." Marcel pointed out.

"You go try and talk to him. If I tell him to do then forget about it, he'll never going to do. So, only you can convince him now." Klaus said as he stared at the empty door of the compound,

"You are probably right. I doubt it's not gonna be easy to convince him either. He can be stubborn as hell when he wants to be." Marcel sighed, he had to do one of the most difficult tasks that is convince a Mikaelson to do something.

Klaus patted on Marcel's shoulder, "Oh! stubbornness runs in our blood. He is no different." the hybrid said with a smug smile.

Marcel rolled his eyes "Tell me about it. I have spent enough time with you lot to know that." he replied and plastered a smile. Klaus returned it with his smirk

Elijah was walking around the city he was away from the compound last thing he wants is someone disturbing him he was out of the French Quarters and near Algiers he entered inside a restaurant which was not crowded and the few people in there were vampires. Perfect timing, he thought as he looked around to see if any known faces to disturb him, but there was none he knew just few vampire's staring that him, off course they knew who he was. Elijah was used to it, anyways he went and sat down on his regular corner seat avoiding the whispering talks by the vampires.

Niklaus and Freya had done some serious damage to his image in past days, he mentally noted. He could clearly hear some whispers about the same.

Elijah liked this restaurant it was owned and ran by a vampire so fresh blood was available easily he found about it during his stay in Algiers. A nice quiet spot away from the main quarters, where no one dared to disturb an Original.

The waiter came to him and asked for his order, the people here knew who he was, so everything was up to the mark to please the Original vampire.

Elijah gave his order he ordered some mundane food with his favorite blood type that's B +ve. The original was now thinking about his plan to find a witch powerful enough to remove the spell put on him by his sister. The original's eyes suddenly fell on his brother's two hybrids sitting away from him who were following him, he had notice them and he knew it was Niklaus's doings.

Now Niklaus was sending spies on him that to these stinking dogs who he could sense from like ten miles away. Elijah misses the time when his brother really had better things to do in his life.

Elijah's order was on table and he was sipping the glass of warm fresh blood and noticing the hybrids who was staring at him. Even an amateur with good observation skills could tell that these dogs are spying on him, they don't even know how to do it and they are spying on an original.

The Original thought to ignore them and enjoy his meal he had work to do and suddenly the second most annoying person entered the restaurant and came sat down on the empty seat in front of him.

Elijah rolled his eyes first those dogs and now the baby version of his brother, oh! he needs to find a witch soon, he thought.

"What is it Marcel? I had clearly said don't follow me." Elijah said in annoyed tone.

"Yes, I know you said that but you need to hear this." Marcel stated.

"If I say I don't wish to hear anything would you leave me alone then." Elijah said cutting down a piece of food and putting in his mouth.

"Yes! and I'll be back in an hour if that's what you want." Marcel said smirking at the older vampire who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What is it? If it's anything about my brother please don't waste your breath and my time Marcel because I'm not interested." Elijah warned.

"No not about Klaus, It's about our city." Marcel said looking at the original who looking down at the plate even though listening. 'not interested in that either' Elijah thought to himself.

"Look since you have been gone--" Marcel started,

"daggered and prisoned by my siblings and you" Elijah corrected cutting him off nonchalantly.

"Right! since you were daggered, that caused an unrest among factions the peace you created and maintained till now. But because of your sudden disappearance the communities were not sure about Klaus so revolt has started which can cause more problem between the three supernatural factions of the city. See I tried talking to them but they won't listen anything I say, because they feel Klaus won't listen to me." Marcel explained,

Elijah was listening to everything that Marcel said occasionally nodding and giving his most attention to the meal in front of him. Oh! his today's plan of the things he will not do is in jeopardy, he thought.

"Why are you telling me this? Go and tell my brother this city is his kingdom after all." Elijah simply stated without looking at Marcel.

"You don't believe that do you! the faction leaders don't trust him and will not believe a word he says and Klaus will just start a war himself." Marcel said throwing daggers at the older vampire.

"It has nothing to do with me. Like I said not my city, not my problem!" Elijah stated clearly dabbing his mouth with a napkin, raising his voice.

"Anyways cleaning my brother's mess didn't make in my today's plan. So, Marcellus Excuse me!" Elijah stood up tossing money on the table, he started walking but stopped and turned around again,

"Also, Marcel will you tell my dear baby brother to call back his hybrid pups who are following me." Elijah smiled sheepishly.

Marcel scoffed "So you noticed you know they are pathetic excuse for a spy. I sensed them as soon as I entered." Marcel stated. One of the few things that Elijah and Marcel has in common is hatred for Klaus hybrid dogs.

"Yes, they are following me since I left the compound. Tell my brother if they don't stop following in next two hours. I'll gift him there hybrid hearts nicely wrapped." Elijah said and gave a pat on the younger vampire's shoulder and left the restaurant.

Elijah was walking down the streets the hybrids were still following him he needed to look for a witch but with the two mutts following him he can't do it. He needed to find another way or wait till his brothers calls them off or wait two hours if not, he had a plan B which involves getting him mixed up into the supernatural business of this city again that's currently the last thing he wants to do.

Elijah entered Roussos's, he had nothing to do till the hybrids stops following him. So, the Original decided to spent his time here rather than going back in the compound if in few hours the hybrids don't stop following, he was going to kill them anyway.

\----------------

Meanwhile, Marcel just entered the Mikaelson compound to find the Original hybrid in his studio. "Let me guess my brother refused to help with the current situation of the city." Klaus said when he sensed Marcel entering his studio.

"Yes, he did and also said that it is your kingdom. Apparently 'Not his city, not his problem' this is what he told me" Marcel said air quoting and he flopped down on the couch nearby.

"I assume you need to handle this matter on your terms till then. I would have helped but everybody knows that it won't end well." Klaus said smirking at the younger vampire.

"Yes, everyone is well aware of that. That's why such matters are always handle by your brother and not by you." Marcel plastered smile to him.

"That's the reason Elijah and I have always ruled together. So even if he says it's my city everyone including him bloody knows that's equally his too. He just too angry at me and Freya." Klaus spoke guilt evident in his voice.

"Klaus, you can't blame Elijah for being pissed at you" Marcel reasoned.

"Yes, I'm aware of that let's just hope he quits sulking around soon." Klaus stated, he actually wanted to say 'hope Elijah forgives him soon'.

Marcel narrowed his eyes towards the hybrid and his choice of words, but didn't comment on it.

Instead, he said, "and there is another message for you from him, He told to call off the hybrid pups that are following him around or else after two hours he will gift you two hybrid hearts nicely wrapped." Marcel informed grinning at the hybrid and his reactions.

Niklaus nodded, pinching his forehead as he said, "Off course he found out about them." Klaus blurted and mentally groaned.

"Well Yes, he did, hell even I could sense those hybrids of yours from a mile away. Did you really think he won't find out about them?" Marcel said rolling his eyes.

"I know he would, but didn't thought it will be so soon." Klaus shrugged and Marcel just shook his head,

"I guess, I'll have to call off my hybrids in an hour and then you will send a vampire, after him to keep an eye on him." Klaus said.

"Why would you want to keep tabs on him? like you already have not given him enough reasons to be cross at you just let him be Klaus." Marcel snapped irritated.

Klaus raised his one eyebrow towards the younger vampire, "From when did you started to care about Elijah anyway?"

"Yes, its true I don't but I also do. It's complicated between him and I." Marcel almost whispered the last lines.

"You and I both know Elijah is not going to just sit around and do nothing he surely has a plan that includes undoing the spell Freya has on him and then leaving the city." Klaus reasoned in deep undertone voice without looking at the vampire.

Marcel just nodded he had nothing to say in this matter, Elijah was his own person he had every right to leave if he wanted to, he was not obligated to Klaus in anyway. But on the other hand, Elijah leaving will surely create problems in the city that was for sure. Marcel still doesn't understand Klaus paranoia of not letting Elijah go.

Marcel studied Klaus for a moment, "I'll send a vampire after him." he said and Klaus gave a nod and then Marcel left the studio and then the mansion.

In Rousseau, Elijah was seated on one of the bar stools drinking his scotch. The hybrids were still near him ignoring them he was gulping down the amber liquid. His brother was going onto his nerves, then there is his older sister who was helping him to do it and then these people around him who are currently staring at him and whispering like he is an alien sitting in middle of them why don't people just mind their own business, he thought.

It was evening and it seems the two hybrids had left him alone. He huffed, now he just wanted to drown his sorrows. He will look for a witch afterwards because he could tell his emotions were now all over the place because of the alcohol.

He had finished his second bottle of scotch and was still far from being drunk he ordered for one more as he started drinking again, everything from past 4 days came rushing down. His fight with Niklaus, his brother using the dagger on him, Marcel helping him then Freya helping him, being chained in his bedroom, talking to other half of himself who is still urging him to let things go and open the red door from his subconscious mind, then these dogs following him the whole day.

It was too much to bear the people he trusted was letting him down and it was becoming unbearable even for him. He just wanted to leave this forsaken city which is as good as a prison to him now,  
While Elijah was downing his sorrows, he suddenly spotted a person who was staring at him occasionally, a vampire to be more specific he was one of the Marcel's vampire he could recognize him as Elijah was the one who trained them at the first place. He also notices that he came as soon as his brother's mutts left. So now this vampire was spying on him.

Does Niklaus and Marcel really count Elijah for an idiot. GREAT!!! he thought to himself and sighed.

So, now change of plans the Original thought he was just going to sit here and get drunk till he forgets everything and everybody. He doesn't care what others think about him anymore like before, he was way past it. He was a vampire, that to an Original no one would dare to question him anyway.

So, with that self-declaration the older Mikaelson started drinking, trying to forget everything and the pain he was feeling. The burning sensation in his throat was giving him relief for few seconds. As Elijah was gulping down his sorrows like a drunk broken man someone dared to call him, Elijah turned around ready to tear the person who dared to interrupt him and his peaceful drinking.

When Elijah looked at the man standing behind him from just above his shoulder, it was Vincent. When he thought his day cannot go more worse than it already has, the witch who hated him openly was even disturbing him too,

Vincent sat down beside him on bar stool, Elijah turned around getting back to his previous plans. Now what does the witch wants from him, he thought mentally groaning.

"What do want Vincent?" Elijah questioned gulping down the drink in one go. He needed to get more drunk, he can't handle this witch without it.

"I see you are back!" Vincent exclaimed eyeing on the Original who was drinking like a heartbroken teenager, which was out of the character for the Original.

"Indeed I'm. So, can you leave me alone now or else say the thing you want to say and leave because you and me both know you don't care if I'm back or not. So, spill it quickly so that I can get back to my scotch and you wherever you want to." Elijah said waving his hand around. But still staring and nursing the drink in his hand.

"Okay, so coming to the point" the witch paused before continuing, "I wanted to talk about the unrest between the three factions. Now you are back you need to look in the matter so that peace can be maintained." Vincent said, his tone as if he was ordering him, which didn't go unnoticed by the Original.

"First I don't care about any factions including my own kind. Secondly, I'm in no mood to talk about it so I may ask you too leave now. Thank you very much for your unasked company." Elijah dismissed he was on the verge to snap, he was barely holding himself together and the vampire spy staring at him was making things much worse, with added effects of alcohol.

Elijah ditched the glass and started drinking from the bottle directly and Vincent was staring at him disbelievingly with his eyes wide open, a rare scene indeed,  
But still Vincent was never the one to back down on things even if it means talking sense or going against an Original.

"Elijah you have done so much to maintain the peace in the city and only you were successful in doing so, for few years now. The thing no one was able to do for a very long time. I think you should look into this matter yourself. So, I was suggesting you should try hard to continue maintaining peace in our city." Vincent paused waiting for the Original's reply. 

"I'll tell you the same thing I said to Marcel 'Not My City, not my problem' so I suggest you go and talk to my brother. Leave me out of it!" Elijah hissed one more word by the witch and Elijah was gonna loose it.

"So, after striving so hard to maintain peace for years, now you realize it's not your city. Even you know it's a lie. No one would do so much for a city that he won't consider his own." Vincent scoffed, unaware that Elijah was not himself. 

And Elijah had enough he has given enough warning to the witch who just can't stop talking,

"You nee--" Vincent was cut off, by the angry Original  
"I said leave me alone!" Elijah gritted, he snapped his face changing with his eyes turning black with veins appearing underneath it and fangs coming out,  
"Elijah--" Vincent was taken off guard, he didn't expected this  
Elijah grabbed the witch's throat and pinned him on the nearby wall everyone in the bar stopped, staring at two of them. No one dared to interfere with a pissed of Original.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I made I myself quite clear I don't want to talk. I warned you, but you are just unable to keep your mouth shut, do you? Count yourself lucky that Freya cares for you. If it had been because of her I would have killed you, by now." Elijah threatened, his tone low but stern and threatening, near the witch's face.

"Elijah! Leave him" it was Freya who entered the bar and was standing behind them. Elijah was still glaring at the witch in his hand but removed his hand and let him go followed by his face turning back to normal.

Vincent was a powerful witch but he didn't know Elijah would just snap at him in a public bar. He didn't anticipate it, so till he could process everything and react Freya had interfered.

Freya looked at her brother, "What was you thinking?" she questioned raising her eyebrows towards him. She couldn't believe that Elijah just threatened Vincent in public, in bar filled with not only supernaturals but also humans. 

"Freya, I suggest you make sure he stays away from me or else next time I'll kill him. He may be a powerful witch but still is mortal." Elijah spat looking at is sister.

Elijah moved and now standing in front of the witch, "And you witch, I hear your rantings in respect for my sister. Don't take it as you can order me around and I'll follow. I'm not one of your coven witches and we don't share any such relationship where you can tell me what to do. Back then, I wanted peace now I don't care. All the three factions can have war and die see if I care. So, I suggest don't try to patronize me ever again."

Vincent found himself frozen at his place staring into the Original's cold eyes, even he was well aware of the fact that they share nothing, its just some alliances formed in time of necessity in the past, but still he never had felt such coldness from the Eldest Original, frankly speaking he never felt such coldness from Klaus either.

"And you!" Elijah turned in a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of the baby vamp who was spy on him, the vampire paled at his spot. Suddenly Elijah's hand was in the vampire's chest there were few grasping sounds from the people around them but he ignored it, clutching the vampire's heart in his hand he said, "Tell my brother next time he sends someone behind me. He is going to lose his hybrids and I will make sure of it." with that Elijah retracted his hand and punched the vampire snapping his neck in the process.

Elijah walked down past Freya and Vincent towards the counter where he was sitting previously, ignoring all the terrified looks around him, he picked up his scotch bottle chucking it down finishing it. He was not even tipsy and after lashing out he needed to start again. He picked another bottle from the counter ignoring the vampires/people watching him and started exiting the bar he needs to be somewhere people won't disturb him.

"Where are you going?" Freya grabbed his arm making him stop he glared at her and removed his arm from her hold,

"don't know and don't concern yourself, it's not like I can go anywhere I want to." Elijah whispered coldly and exited the bar.

Freya looked at Vincent who was now beside her and she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people are waiting for Elijah's Dark side. But I feel he won't just give himself up to his dark side when he is not sure of it's consequences. At least until he can't handle his emotions himself. 
> 
> I also plan to bring Kol and Rebekah back in New Orleans. So, till then please do bare with me.😌😁


	7. Chapter 7

"don't know and don't concern yourself, it's not like I can go anywhere I want" Elijah whispered and exited the bar.

Freya looked at Vincent who was now beside her and sighed.

\-----------------------------------------------

Vincent looked at Freya, "Don't tell this is what you wanted to talk about when you called me to meet." Freya nodded defeated,

"Let's go, we can't talk here anymore" Freya sighed looking around bar.

"Off course we can't, for a minute I thought he was going to kill me. I can swear on that!" Vincent said honestly, he could still feel Elijah's cold eyes.

He had seen Elijah doing some worst things but Elijah always had reasons for his extreme actions even though Vincent never approved or agreed his behavior for any reason. Still seeing it from different angle, it can still be justified in a way. Everyone knows that Elijah won't just lash out on people threatening them to kill.

He walked behind Freya to exit the bar where some people were still staring at them as soon as they exited, they ran into Marcel,

"What happened? One of my men informed me that Elijah was here." Marcel said looking between the two witches.

"Yes, Vincent went to talk to him and he snapped at him," Freya said looking at Marcel.

"What did you say to him?" Marcel questioned. He was well aware the relation between the witch and Elijah was just civil for Freya's sake. He also knows the very well to guess how he would have talked to the Original.

"I heard he is back so I was telling him to help and continuing maintaining the peace that he has done for more than a year now. I told him to take the matter seriously as soon as possible." Vincent answered honestly,

Marcel closed his eyes the witch had pissed of the Original more than he already was,

"Let me guess he told he doesn't care and also something like 'Not my city, Not My problem'," Marcel guessed and Vincent nodded staring at the vampire with wide eyes.

"You made things worse you know; he was already pissed and I can very well guess the way you have talked to him" Marcel pinched his nose bridge "You know we need him to stop the brewing tension between the factions. Now we need a sheer amount of luck to even find him." The younger vampire concluded also thinking, what to do further.

"Vincent a suggestion to you, by now you should know these Mikaelson's don't do well when they are told what to do." Marcel eyed Freya and she just sighed.

"Don't look at me! I won't interfere in this anymore. At least he is talking to me now, I don't want to lose that again. Let Nik know about it." Freya raised her hands in defense. Elijah had finally started talking to her, after days and she in no way going to hinder that.

"Good for you both I have a vampire following him!" Marcel mused and went to remove his phone, dialing the number.

"No need, your vampire is currently died inside" the witch reagent pointed the bar, Marcel frowned, "Elijah snapped his neck. I suggest take him to Klaus, bears a message for him." Vincent said, referring to the vampire currently dead in the bar.

Marcel huffed and looked between both of the witches,

"At least its predictable when Klaus is doing such things. With Elijah I bloody have no idea where he will be going!" Marcel exclaimed and Freya nodded in agreement.

"By the way, we'll be needing some vampire compulsion in there." Freya pointed at the bar where his younger brother just had put on a show, few minutes ago.

Marcel nodded to that one of his vampires had already informed him about it and currently doing that task.

\--------------------------

Elijah was around Algiers he had removed his suit jacket, which was now hanging on his shoulder with a loosen tie around his neck, first two buttons undone, his hair messy combed using his hand with a scotch bottle in his hand.

Anyone who has known, 'The Noble Elijah Mikaelson' was not going to recognize the man now at all, the level-headed, noble Original with his emotions under control, impeccably dressed always and with ethics and morals to follow.

Elijah entered a residential area, mainly humans stayed in and around here. A fairly isolated place for vampires, the Original had an apartment here in his name. It was a perfect spot to stay away from his siblings and others for a night, he needed peace and none of them were aware of this place. He entered the apartment, it was well furnished with modern style, he has never particular used this place, but he had enough booze in here too, he tossed away his suit jacket and sat down on the couch to resume his previous drinking.

Suddenly from nowhere Dark Elijah who was until now lurking in his mind was now lounging on the chair in front of his couch.

 _"See I was right that you were going to call me back; you need me to remove you from your emotional endeavors._ " he spoke without looking, gaining the Original's attention towards him. Elijah now looking at him with wide eyes, even irritated at himself that he didn't sense the other figure.

" _It's Fine Elijah you and me are same Remember!_ " the Dark version quipped to his thoughts. Elijah didn't say anything.

 _"I see that I was right about your siblings letting you down yet again. They don't trust you. And the others in this city needs you for your diplomacy, to maintain the peace."_ the Dark reasoned,

Elijah kept quiet listening to the other figure, and drinking.

 _"I say your sanity is at risk Elijah. We need to find a way to get out of here."_ the Dark version added

Elijah sighed, "Look, I need sometime alone in peace. Go away and don't bother to come back." the Original groaned, annoyed by the fact that other figure was right.

 _"I must say I'm hurt Elijah! I'm here because you solely called me not because I want to so..."_ the Dark Original shrugged and stood up from the chair.

The Original was glaring at Dark version of himself, trying to study, figure out something, anything,  
 _"No need to think so much Elijah, you can ask whatever you want to. I'm in way your subconscious mind so I can't lie to myself."_ The Dark Original reasoned amused,

Elijah was still staring at him, he was still in his senses, "It looks to me that you are forcing me to open the door?" he raised his one eyebrow,

"I've been walking this earth for centuries now, yet until few days back I never figured out that I can speak to some Dark version of myself, or say someone like that exists in the first place." The Original expressed his thoughts,

 _"First let me make this clear, I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just merely suggesting you. And why you didn't know, until few years back you didn't even aware that something like a Red Door existed in your mind for centuries, let alone me."_ He half smiled at the Original,

 _"Then after your mother so kindly explained your Red Door to you, with haunting memories, half-truths and illusions it triggered the door. But you were consumed by its guilt, killing Tatia and what not. You never tried to figure out about your 'Red Door', never tried to find out why this exists only within you and not your other siblings. Then as usual the never ending Mikaelson Family Drama started so you never tried to see through it or I like to say face it."_ The Dark Elijah explained.

"But I don't understand why now, after years now you are just popping out and speaking to me?" Elijah questioned, he wanted to know more about it too.

 _"Because Elijah, the promise you made to yourself all those years ago is finally fulfilled. Over the centuries, whatever or however you have done you tried your best to keep this family safe despite everything, our own elder brother failed you, your own father hunted you for centuries, your own mother tried to kill you, you'll all grew apart and cold towards each other. But even in such difficult circumstances you never let your hope down, at the least you tried. Now, when you finally saw your siblings happy and at peace even Niklaus, you felt free. The thousand years of burden finally lifted. Yes, off course as their older brother you'll always look out for them no matter what anyone says."_ The Dark Original paused, the other was just listening silently looking at the scotch bottle in hand absent-mindedly.

 _"You no longer felt obligated towards them like you always have. Therefore, when Rebekah talked some sense into you, you started looking at things in a different way as Elijah Mikaelson, as yourself and not as their older brother. However, Niklaus interference with rather an unexpected dagger and Freya aiding him, in a way they both let you down as your siblings. The emotions you so simply keep in check keeping the mask always on, everything came crashing down because of their unpredicted betrayal. As your family, you were excepting just a small gesture in return, to let you do whatever you want for yourself. You may be the Oldest Vampire, but Elijah we do feel. We feel every human emotion and as vampire with heightened emotions, tenfold times more than normal. The feeling of letting down, the anger, the disappointment, the feeling of betrayal is too much for you to bear. That resulting in you snapping at Klaus the other day. And I assure it's not the first time and it'll be not the last."_ with that the dark Original concluded his speech.

Suddenly, there was silence in the room. Elijah was trying to control his tears which were threatening to break through. Feeling was different, but hearing everything in form of words just broke everything. He hated the emotional vulnerability he was currently feeling.

 _"It's Okay Elijah too hurt, too except from your own."_ the Dark Original stated and was gone leaving Elijah alone in silence with his thoughts

The silence and thoughts were killing him, Elijah took the bottle and started drinking again he needs to forget everything, he thought.

\-----------------------------

In the meantime, Freya and Marcel narrated everything that happened in Rousseau to Klaus,

Klaus sighed, "Where is he now?" the hybrid questioned looking between Marcel and Freya, they just shook their heads.

"Elijah's never the one behaving like that. So, it's difficult to find him." Marcel quipped, looking at Klaus.

"Let him be for now, tell our vampires to keep their eyes and ears open. I think he will be back by the morning, at least we know that he is still in New Orleans." Klaus looked at Freya at that sentence to confirm it and she nodded agreeing.

Marcel nodded and left the compound leaving then two siblings alone,

"Niklaus something doesn't feel right, it feels like, it's like..." the Mikaelson sister trailed off, due to lack of words.

"Like we are losing him" Klaus completed it for her, sitting in the parlor and pouring drinks for both of them. Freya nodded,

"Do you think we should call Rebekah or Kol, at least I think they have better chances that he would talk to them?" Niklaus suggested, sipping his drink,

"I think you should, before things any worse. I can't see Elijah like this, its hurts to see him like that, somewhere because of me." Freya stated looking down at the glass in her hand.

"I know, you love him the most among all of us!" Klaus stated feeling guilty for his sister, he was the one who dragged her into this,

Freya looked at him with a soft smile, "He was the first one to consider me as family, at least gave me a chance to prove. Though at that time, he did make it clear he don't trust me, but he still gave me the chance, to prove myself."

Niklaus nodded absentmindedly, deep in thoughts "I know, I didn't want to believe you at that time, but he did, he was quite adamant on it and refused to back down." the hybrid said as he remembered the conversion he and Elijah had, during Dahlia's threat.

"That's the reason we all love him I guess; he is never the one to back down on this family." Freya stated as a matter of fact.

"I guess!" Klaus agreed "If it hadn't been Elijah or had he given up on this family. We would not be standing here and talking about him like this." Klaus said a genuine small smile on his face.

Freya too nodded in agreeing it was the truth and everyone knows that.

"Call them both, see who is willing to come and help. I'm off!" Freya declared and walked back to her room.

\---------------------

 _The Next Day_ , it was almost past noon and still there was no trace of the eldest Mikaelson. Klaus had informed their younger siblings last night that they are needed here. Off course he kept almost all the details out and as he was expecting Kol denied but Rebekah agreed, she also wanted to make sure that Elijah was fine.

Klaus, Freya was little bit worried about Elijah now, no one had seen him or even heard him since last evening after the bar incident. They knew he was in the city because Freya's spell was still there.

Marcel entered the compound, "I must say, your brother is just incredible in going hiding. It has been a long time since I can't find someone in this city." he said amusement in his voice, walking towards them in the compound.

It was actually shocking for the vampire, he was in assumption that he could find anything or anyone he wants, in his city he has eyes and ears all over the place.

It was Klaus who answered, "Like I had said, that's my dear old brother for you." The hybrid said shrugging. _'Giving the I told you look to them'_.

"We are unable to find him in our own city, imagine finding him around the globe. I have gone through this before, I know if he doesn't want to be found, he'll never be found." Klaus huffed and looked at his sister

"Let me guess even you can't track him either? Right?" he said as he raised his eyebrows towards her, she looked at the hybrid with frown, "No! I can't his location ends at New Orleans but it doesn't pinpoint where in it." She said annoyed, and Klaus had a huge grin on his face that he was right,

Soon after some time, Elijah entered the compound who was almost unrecognizable, his coat and tie were out of place, his hair were falling on his forehead, top two buttons were undone, they could see he has been drinking all night.

The older original was passing from beside them like they don't even exist, the three of them still starting at him,

"Where were you?" Klaus questioned, narrowing his eyes. He was the only one among them who has seen Elijah like this before, though it has been centuries even for him.

The Eldest Original stopped and notice his siblings and Marcel for the first time since he entered the compound, "Why do you care?" he flatly replied and started walking again to his room,

"Brother, we were worried, no one has seen since last night after the bar." Freya said, concern in her voice for her younger brother. She has never seen her usually level-headed brother like this.

Elijah stopped, he finally remembered everything that happened last night, his chat with his Dark self, then passing out on the couch, just to wake up an hour ago, deciding to go to the compound.

The eldest Mikaelson turned around only to look at his elder sister's concerned face, "After the argument in the bar last night. I don't remember fully but I was somewhere close to Algiers." he answered, which was a half-truth, off course he was not going to tell them about his apartment or he talking to some dark version of himself, he thought.

Klaus flared up in anger, "What do mean by you don't remember?" the hybrid took an angry step towards his older brother who was acting like a teenager.

Elijah rolled his eyes and moved his eyes to look at his brother, "Like I don't remember! I don't remember what happened" he looked at him and repeated annoyed,

Niklaus shook his head glaring at his brother and then looked at Freya who was studying Elijah. Marcel had not spoken a word.

"I need shower" Elijah declared and walked towards his room, keeping the three in shock,

"Okay so what do we do now?" Marcel spoke breaking the silence looking between the siblings.

"I bloody have no idea! I'm not use to Elijah behaving like that normally the roles are reversed." Klaus huffed and then smirked at them,

"It's same with us too, even we are used to you behaving like that and not him. Even with you at least he knows what to do and how." Marcel revealed.  
Now Klaus was looking at Marcel narrowing his eyes, "What do mean by that?" he questioned,

"When you get all like this, Elijah knows how to find you, at times where to find you and what to do." the younger vampire answered shrugging making Klaus glared at him.

"Our best chance is wait for Rebekah. Let's see at least he’ll talk to her." Freya suggested,

Klaus looked at Marcel, "Before you say something, yes Rebekah is coming back. I told her and Kol about Elijah, if anyone of us can talk to him it’s her." he announced before Marcel could say anything. Marcel nodded

After more than an hour later Elijah walked down the stairs, seeing the three of them still in there where he left, he mentally groaned, ‘Why don’t they stop bothering him’ he thought,

“I see that you three don’t have any better things to do" Elijah said, walking down the stairs and past them, towards the kitchen.

Klaus and Marcel narrowed their eyes behind Elijah’s back. Freya just shook her head and went behind her younger brother towards the kitchen, Elijah was sitting there pressing his temples, his head was still throbbing.

Freya walked towards the coffee machine to freshly brew coffee for her brother,

"Are you okay Elijah? " she questioned leaning on the table waiting for the coffee.

Elijah nodded his head in yes, "Just my head, nothing to worry..."

Freya hummed in response "My level headed younger brother, is having a hangover nothing to worry about it. Right?" she humored mocking him,

Elijah lifted his head and narrowed his eyes towards his older sister, he was not used to mockery. Freya smirked and turned around to pour hot coffee in mug and placed it in front of her brother,

"Drink this!" she ordered and without a word he picked it up, it was much needed.

In the main compound,

Klaus looked at Marcel, “Try and indulge him in something, at least by that way he stays under our supervision because if he is telling the truth that he doesn’t remember anything about the last night. We need to keep an eye on him, this family have enemies waiting for such moments to strike.”

Elijah heard the last sentence as he entered with Freya following him, he looked at his brother and Marcel disapprovingly,

“You both don’t need to concern yourself about me. I’m very much capable of looking out for myself.” the older Original chided,

"Like you did last night. where were you anyway last night brother?" Klaus spat,

Elijah glared at him, "It’s none of your business. I'm not bound in any manner to answer to you" the older original spat back, exasperated he started walking out of the compound.

As the Original reached near the gate he stopped and looked backed over his shoulder,

“And if anyone sends those hybrids or vampires after me. I will kill them!” he threatened and exited the compound.

A question which was lingering in Marcel’s mind from few days now, he asked finally,

"Klaus why don't let him go, he clearly doesn't want to stay here. You let Rebekah go and now you are going to such lengths to keep him here. Even like a prisoner don’t you think its bit overboard. He has started to feel like a prisoner at his home and that's not right and we can’t blame him either." Marcel voiced his thoughts.

Klaus looked at his protégé, and then towards at the exit staring particular at nothing lost in his thoughts, as the flashbacks of the eight years’ time they all were separated, the flashback of him going to Manosque to bring Elijah back, because he needed his elder brother, he remembered the void look on his face when he said he doesn’t care of anything, that Elijah Mikaelson Is Dead. Klaus doesn’t want that to happen ever again.

The hybrid was brought back from his musing as he remembered they were waiting for an answer,

Without looking at anyone of them, “Just it doesn’t feel right. I don’t want him to go away call it my old paranoia but in no way I’m letting him leave even if I’ve to chain him down again” Klaus concluded, seriousness in his voice was evident. They didn’t question further.

Marcel and Freya shared a look with each other and sighed, in some weird way both brothers are damn too similar.

"I'll go and see if he can be persuaded." Marcel informed and sped out, leaving the siblings alone.

"Rebekah will be joining us by evening." The hybrid informed Freya. She released a breath she just hopes that Elijah just listen to her or at least talk to their younger sister.

Elijah was just walking around the city; he had no place to go. He needs to find a witch but before that he also needed be sure that he was not being followed, so to be fully assured he needed to wait. The older vampire was still having feeling his hangover because of the previous night activities and he actually didn’t wanted to leave the compound at the first place, but his siblings judging eyes and never-ending questions made him impossible to stay.

Now he needed some place to spent few hours, as soon he started to think for a place the second most annoying person suddenly appeared behind him. Elijah kept walking like he never saw him,

"Come on! Elijah, you are not doing this to me either" the younger vampire groaned.

Elijah sighed, he knew Marcel was not going to leave him alone, "Now what do want Marcel? See I'm in no mood to listen to you. So.." the Original said still walking on the way god knows where,

"Elijah, I know you have nothing to do for now. You can come and help me train the new vampires." Marcel offered.

"I’m well aware that my brother told you to keep an eye on me, but I don't need baby sitter. It's not like I can be killed and defiantly not able to leave the city" Elijah argued still walking.

"But still you were total MIA since last evening and we were unable to track you," Marcel said he still wanted know where he was the whole night.

Elijah turned towards an alley and stopped turned around to look at the younger vampire,

“I needed to be alone, everyone trying to tell me and control me, then those hybrid and vampire following me around and finally that witch friend of Freya’s trying to ordering me. All this in a day after three days being confined in my own bedroom.” he paused, and raised his eyebrows towards the other vampire, “You should know Marcel you were there to help him. Right?” he quipped,

"Like I was saying, the last week had been worst in centuries for me all this added with a lot of scotch last night." Elijah shrugged,

"And about you not finding me, see like Niklaus even your ego has been hurt that you were not able to track me down in our own city. Niklaus was right about it if I don't want to be found, I will not be found." Elijah added smirking at the younger vampire’s frowned face.

"And lastly your offer about training vampires. I'm not interested." Elijah answered, the reasoned he had stopped

"Okay Fine I agree about I was not able to find you thing,” he raised his hands, “But at least come and train them your mind will be off and then you won't go drinking around or involving yourself in a bar fight." Marcel mocked with a huge grin on his face,

Elijah narrowed his eyes towards the vampire, “I assure you Marcellus if anyone else had dared to say that to me, his body had been without a heart by now.” Elijah threatened, in a very low tone.

Marcel was not foolish he knew that, spending so many years around the Originals he knew his limits very well. He also had a privilege,

"I know, but you and I both know you weren’t going to kill me. So.." he shrugged, like he was not just threatened by the Original,

"Oh! No, please enlighten me Marcellus why wouldn’t I." Elijah mockingly questioned, amused.

“First, I’m still standing with my heart intact and again you won’t kill the person your sister loves.” Marcel answered, there was even more reasons to it. But he was also share that doesn’t stops the Original for giving him hell

"Yes, I guess you may be right about it. But if I were you, I won't push my luck any further." Elijah suggested and shrugged. Marcel didn’t say anything, he doesn’t wish to this conversation to go on.

"So, then are you willing to help me to train the vampires" Marcel asked again, he was hoping that Elijah would agree.

Marcel won’t admit it loud, but Elijah was the best teacher anyone could find. The eldest Mikaelson has a technique to fight, to use his vampire skills in a proper and useful manner. Klaus has raw animal strength like a wolf he is. But when it comes to Elijah everyone knows he has skills far superior then the Klaus, sharp skills which he has mastered and perfected for centuries, since his human days. And Marcel was well aware of that fact.

Elijah was thinking, weighing his options it was true he had nothing to do till he was sure no was tailing him,

"Alright then, just because I've nothing else in particular to do at the current moment." Elijah agreed. Marcel nodded grinning ear to ear.

"So, come let’s go to the gym they all are waiting there." Marcel said and Elijah gave a nod.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's kind off a filler chapter.

"So, come let's go to the gym they all are waiting there." Marcel said and Elijah gave a nod.

\-------------------------

Both the vampires sped towards the church turned gym, as they entered the place fully packed with vampires. The old ones were well aware of the Original, but Elijah could see many newly turned maybe within the weeks of his absence.

"You recruited new ones," Elijah stated, as he sensed the newbies.

"Yes, like I said there has been revolts and disagreements going on between factions. So, I thought of recruiting new vampires incase things go wrong, most of them I turned are human fighters so they can be strong enough to fight. Mostly are underground fighters, boxers." Marcel answered,

"Right my absence! in which you attacked me from behind, helping Niklaus to stick dagger in me. Right?" Elijah mocked earning a glare from the younger vampire.

"Are you ever going to stop tormenting me on that. I already apologized." Marcel whined,

Elijah pretends to think for moment, "No! I guess not. I'll keep reminding you that till I had enough," he replied bluntly,

Marcel sighed no point in saying anything, these Mikaelson's will do what they want. The Original was smirking at Marcel, he just rolled his eyes in return.

He needed Elijah to be here and help him with the new vampires, so for that if he needed to stomach some snide comments from the Original that was fine with him.

Marcel was brought back from his musings,

"Though, I must agree it was smart to recruit humans who already knows how to fight. It's indeed was a wise decision considering the time restraints and the brewing war as you said. You just need to teach them how to use there enhanced vampire abilities along with their fighting skills and some would just may become great assets in a fight." Elijah said studying the crowd. Marcel showed his teeth, grinning at the Original who just praised him.

"One last thing as I told you they are underground fighters, major of them with huge egos and large mouths, just don't get piss off and kill anyone." Marcel pleaded, he very well knew that Elijah doesn't entertains disrespects shown to him. They would end up dying and Marcel won't able to do anything other than disposing their dead bodies. Also, Elijah was not particular himself either.

"I can assure you that I can handle some baby vampire's with ego problems. You know I got thousand years of experience to handle ego manic vampires, one of them I refer as my brother and also there is his protégé son too. You may know him Marcellus?" Elijah taunted referring to Niklaus and Marcel and walked inside, leaving the young vampire behind who was glaring at his back.

The one who said that Elijah Mikaelson is the Noble and good one among the Originals, never properly knew him he might want to differ. Like Klaus even he can get into other's nerves by just using few words, maybe more efficiently than hybrid. Marcel huffed and walked behind the Original towards the arena.

Marcel was glad that the original at least agreed to train the vampires here and by doing so Klaus's paranoia can rest for a while. It's a win-win situation for Marcel. For that taking few snarky comments was not a bad deal, he thought. Elijah was standing and observing the fight going on in the ring between the two vampires.

After the fight between them was over, Marcel walked towards the elevated platform turning everyone's attention to him, he started with his motivational speech followed by loud cheers of the vampires. Elijah shook his head at the theatrics Marcel puts just to a normal training session. Another proof that the vampire was raised by his brother, they both can't talk and do things without putting a show to it with a gathered audience.

Elijah sighed, he had stopped listening minutes ago, he removed his coat, followed by his tie he folded his arms near his chest and was looking at Marcel.

The Original knew, that Marcel was trying to lure him into this, because his brother wanted to keep an eye on him. Elijah was not fool he was going to spend an hour or a two between these annoying baby vampires and then would go for a witch hunt, he was still adamant on leaving the city and acting a bit normal was just a part of his charade which he wanted Marcel and his brother to believe.

Elijah was cut off from his thoughts, when he heard his name,

"And today I've a special friend here among us, meet my good friend Elijah." Marcel shouted and pointed towards him. Now everyone's attention towards him, his hands still folded. The Original was very much used to the attention, he enjoyed or not is a different case altogether.

"Elijah will you please join me here?" Marcel said, and the Original shot a look at him but anyway joined on the platform,

The crowd was staring at the new man, who definitely sticks out like a sore thumb among them. The older vampires standing in the front rows knew the Elder Mikaelson very well and also how dangerous he can be however, the newly turned ones behind them were whispering among themselves. Elijah and Marcel could hear some vampires even commenting down on the Original. Marcel and his older vampires swallowed hard and looked at the older original well known of the fact that the Original doesn't entertains disrespect of any kind.

Elijah looked at Marcel and gave him a barely noticeable nod, giving his permission to continue with the performance. Marcel was relief by that,

"He is going to train you to use your vampire strength along with your fighting skills" Marcel announced.

"What can this businessman probably teach us, that we already don't know." A voice from the crowd spoke. The original stood silently, hands going behind his back raising his eye towards the source of it.

"Is there any problem Carter. Do come forward and say!" Marcel stated, looking at the newly turned vampire named Carter,

Carter, was the best fighter among the new recruits, strong underground fighter as human too. However, with a big mouth which he can't seem to shut up.

"Yes, we already know how to fight and win too. What different is this rich lad going to reach us anyway. I'm even not sure that he could fight himself, he looks like those loaded men we see around the underground ring." The vampire named Carter spat.

A dread silence fell among the older vampires and Marcel, everyone looking at the Original tensely, the word had already spread that Elijah snapped at the witch reagent last night in the bar. The older vampires and Marcel anxiously waiting for the Mikaelson to react. It was well known that the eldest Mikaelson doesn't like such behavior. The newbie vampire was digging his own grave.

Marcel was looking at Elijah from the corner of his eyes, the original didn't say anything he just folded his arms near his chest and looked at Carted amused. Marcel was somewhat glad that he was not going to lose a good fighter.

Even so, Carter wasn't able to keep his mouth shut, unaware that he was playing with someone deadly than the fire,

"See, the rich lad has nothing to say. Maybe his money will speak for him." Carter mocked, looking at the vampires around him, some also joined him in his fit of laughter. But the vampires aware of Elijah didn't find a bit amusement in it, they were preparing themselves for some bloodshed.

Elijah too shook his head amused and looked at Marcel, curling his lips, he tilted head to the side. Elijah was amused by the fact that the vampire was totally delusional and in his own wonder land.

Marcel and the vampires, didn't take the amused smile as good sign. They could not anticipate Elijah by just his expressions he was far more than that.

Instead, the ancient vampire spoke for the first time to the crowd, his tone calm and collective like always,

"what's his name?" the Original looked at him and then Marcel.

"Carter," Marcel hesitated but replied,

"So, Carter how many fights have you won?" Elijah questioned, looking down and rolling his shirt sleeves,

There was a sudden silence in the crowd, this time between the new vampires too.

"All the fights as human and as well as vampire." Carter answered with pride. Marcel figured out that Elijah was trying do something, maybe teach him a lesson or two.

"Do you think you can defeat my friend Elijah here?" Marcel interrupted. Now Elijah was glaring at Marcel, he was setting up him to fight with the annoying, ignorant baby vampire. Off course he is, Marcellus needs a show, a performance, the Original thought and sighed,

Carter looked at Marcel and then towards the very uninterested Elijah, he was hesitant at first but now his ego and reputation was on stake,

"Yes," he finally answered,

"Good, you Elijah?" Marcel moved his eyes at very unimpressed Original,

"And why must I Marcel?" Elijah raised one eyebrow towards Marcel with his arms folded near his chest,

"Yes, why must he! he is already too afraid that's why he is backing out." Carter shouted from the crowd, Elijah rolled his eyes and looked at Marcel who was still unsure what was the Original thinking.

Off course, Elijah was not going to back down now that Marcel had already mention him. He didn't wish to ruin Marcel status among the vampires. However, Marcel should also remember his boundaries.

"This rich suited and booted lad, he will be much faster and stronger than me" Carter argued. Elijah controlled his urge to roll his eyes,

"Okay if that's the case Elijah here won't use his vampire speed and strength." Marcel declared and then realized his mistake he looked at Elijah from corner of his eyes hoping that the Original won't just kick him in the front of his vampires. The older vampire narrowed his eyes towards Marcel folding his arms near the chest with a very unimpressed look on his face. Marcel swallowed hard to that.

Elijah moved towards him, closing near his ear "This is the last time I let you go Marcellus, because my sister loves you, I won't kill you, but that doesn't stop me from punishing you. Make sure you remember that?" Elijah whispered in a deadly calm but seething tone. Marcel knew he was running on a thin ice. Elijah was already on the edge, he attacked Vincent in a packed bar last night. The Original was already unpredictable and now things are even worse. Nothing was going to stop the Mikaelson from doing what he wanted too.

Marcel gulped down the lump formed in his throat and nodded in understanding, fortunately Elijah made sure that no one other than Marcel could hear them and the younger vampire was grateful for that.

"So, will you fight?" Marcel asked hesitantly,

"I won't kick your buttocks in front of these vampires, be less assured Marcel." Elijah answered the unasked question,

"but I suggest don't try it again" the original quickly added. Marcel nodded slowly.

"But will you fight?" Marcel asked little above whisper, he was grateful that the new vampires were busy among themselves and the ones looking at them were old ones who were aware of the Original.

Elijah glared at him and gave nod giving permission,

"Without Vampire Abilities. Right?" Marcel instantly added.

Elijah eyed him and then again nodded, "This is last time, I won't entertain your show again, Marcellus" he warned. Marcel agreed.

"Elijah, Carter towards the ring." Marcel gestured towards the fighting ring.

Carter was throwing death stares at Elijah, bumping fists with his mates and ready to fight. On the other hand, Elijah was in his usually calm self, with hands in his pocket like he was on stroll. Looking at the Original no one could tell that he was going to fight, with his sky-blue shirt neatly tucked in his trousers with his polished shoes.

"Can someone please tell the guy that he is not going to represent his country. He was going against Elijah Mikaelson, vampire strength or not that man his still deadly. Not the one to fumble around with." Marcel heard one of his older vampires whispering to another.

Elijah entered the ring followed by Carter and last Marcel entered as the match referee,

"Please don't kill him." Marcel whispered to the Original. Carter was busy cheering the crowd from the netted fence.  
Elijah eyed him for a moment, "I'll consider it Marcel, if he is worthy enough he stays or else he dies." Elijah argued.

Marcel can't help it now, he just needed to trust the Original in this,

Elijah and Carter were facing each other, with Marcel in between them.  
"This fight is between Elijah and Carter. The one who gives up or surrender to another loses the match. Elijah cannot use his vampire strengths on other hand Carter can do anything he wants." Marcel announced looking between the two fighters in the ring.  
"Ready?" he asked,  
Both gave a nod simultaneously,  
"And Fight!" he shouted and quickly vamped out of the ring.

Carter took his fighting stance, both the vampires circling each other. Elijah can't use vampire speed or strength, but his reflexes were too good since his human days which was more than enough for the baby vampire.

The Original was waiting for the other vampire to attack first, after few seconds the baby vampire attacked using his vampire speed. Even with vampire speed the newbie was too slow for Elijah's ancient eyes, he swiftly moved aside and landed a kick on vampire's lower back, his speed used against him and he lost his balance. Elijah allowed him to get back on his feet. Carter grew agitated by looking at the composed older vampire. He attacked again trying to throw a punch, the Original blocked it using his hands, grabbed it in his hold and landed an upper cut cracking the jaw in the process.

Carter grunted as the hit made his head spin, it took few seconds for him normalize which Elijah generously allowed. As soon he was steady on his feet without wasting Elijah grabbed his arm from behind him and twisted it, almost breaking it, the vampire screamed in pain. The Original released him from his hold to see if the baby vamp stands again and fights, for the Original's the newbie stood up his hand had already started to heal, Elijah was amused by that,

"Let's make this easy for you, shall we?" Elijah titled his head a little, "Land only a single punch on me and you win this fight." The eldest Mikaelson announced,

A new rush of adrenaline ran through the vampire's veins. By, now he was aware the man was stronger than he thought, but at least he could land a single hit, he thought

Elijah was standing steady now only his eyes moving along with the vampire,

"It's looks like you can fight," the baby vampire mocked, Original narrowed his eyes towards him,

"It's seems your daddy spent fortunes to train you." Carter spat; he was trying to caught the older man off guard.

Once said, Elijah was reminded of Mikael and he scoffed at that thought. At that moment, Carter thought the older vampire let his guard down, he vamped towards him trying to land a punch. But the Original caught it in his hand and kicked the baby vampires' guts, he crashed on the netted fence, but recovered. Apparently, the Original was barely using his strength.

"You were right, my father taught me to fight, but he didn't waste any fortunes on that." Elijah spoke for the first time in the ring, the Original was getting bored by the annoying vampire, he could probably teach him the basic lesson and leave,

"And I may now show one thing or two to you about what I was taught by my Father." Elijah calmly stated, and the looked at the vampire in the front.

The original launched himself towards the vampire, punching him hard on the face followed by landing a kick on the back, much more powerful than previous ones, Carter collided with the fence harshly.

"Lesson one, always fight with an intend to kill." Elijah said, readjusting his shirt sleeves,

Before the vampire could stabilize himself, the Original grabbed him by his wrist and twisted it behind towards his back mercilessly, shattering some bones in the process; Carter's face cringed as he screamed in pain sliding on his knees in the direction the older vampire wanted. Trying to stop the pain and avoiding breaking off his more bones.

The baby vampire was on his knees in front of the Original, panting heavily,

Elijah leaned down towards his one ear, "He also taught me, never show any Mercy. Mercy is for weak!" he said, Carter paled at that, his color fading from his face as he thought he was going to die here and now.

"I surrender, I surrender please don't kill me" the baby vampire cried pleading, even the pain was to much for him now.

The Original let him go from his hold after a moment, the vampire scooted by towards the fence away from him, panting on the floor,

"Fortunately for you, I'm not him." Elijah stated, looking at the vampire on the floor who was looking back at the original with fear and with bit admiration too.

Marcel entered the ring standing beside the Mikaelson, "Thanks for not killing him." he whispered towards him,

Elijah looked towards Marcel and then at the vampire, "Not so soon, one important lesson is remained though" he said, Marcel probably got some idea about it.

The elder Original walked towards the baby vampire, whose eyes grew wide in fear Marcel and the older vampire tensed at that,

He grabbed the vampire by his throat making him stand, the original leaned forwards, his tone deadly than ever, "Next time you may like to think before you speak and to whom you speak, you were ignorant that's the reason I let you go this time, next time I won't show this mercy again." he coldly stated, a shiver ran down the baby vampire's spine, his breath caught in throat as he nodded.

The Original left him as he slides down along the fence on the floor again, releasing a breath, a tingling sensation in his back, he looked up towards the older vampire with fear in his eyes,

"You are good fighter," Elijah amused towards the vampire, Carter looked at him the previous cold, deadly feeling was no where to be found.

"but for the mundane world. In this side, in our world you will be dead in a blink of an eye. But nothing a proper regiment couldn't help." Elijah said, and to that Carter nodded hesitantly.

Elijah walked towards Marcel "Like I said I won't let you lose a good asset." Elijah shrugged, and then smirked. Marcel nodded, for a moment there if vampire could've heart attack, he would surely had one there.

As always, this particular Original was unpredictable as ever. The said Mikaelson left the ring.

Marcel went towards his vampire, "That was good fight there. Are you alright?" he questioned giving his hand to help the vampire to stand up. Marcel could hear his dead heart throbbing against his chest.

"who-who is he?" Carter managed to ask without cracking his voice,

"Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest Original." Marcel answered, and the confusion on the other one's face showed that he didn't know about them, probably if he would've known he won't had challenged him.

"One of the first vampires, he and his siblings are sire to all the vampires in existence." Marcel added further,

Carter took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, Marcel observed that,

"You don't need to worry; he is like that. Just try and keep your mouth shut sometimes. You were lucky today that he didn't kill you, he has killed for much less." Marcel said,

Crater gulped down involuntarily and looked around for the ancient vampire, but he was nowhere to be seen. Marcel noticed this and his eyes too move between the crowd and then to the place where Elijah had placed his belongings, but they were gone.

Marcel groaned in annoyance and cursed himself under his breath. The Original tricked him and Klaus was going to kill him for that,

"No need to be frightened. If he wanted to kill you, he would already have." Marcel said and exited the ring he needed to find Elijah or to inform Klaus.


	9. Chapter 9

"No need to be frightened. If he wanted to kill you, he would already have." Marcel said and exited the ring he needed to find Elijah or to inform Klaus.

\------------------------

The Original walked towards the outskirts of New Orleans finally none of his brother's or Marcel's lackeys were following him. He knew some out casted witch lived here, even though chances of removing Freya's spell by a local witch was low to none, even so there was no harm to give it a try.

Elijah entered a shop; he was told that the witch he was seeking lived here. A woman in her late 30's was sitting on the counter; as soon as Elijah entered her shop, the witch was on her guard either to fight or run as she sensed the Original.

The Mikaelson smiled at her, which was not at all convincing for the witch. Even, Elijah's reputation precedes him no one knows when the noble Original enters with the intend to kill or to just talk.

"What does an Original Vampire doing out at the outskirts?" she asked, Elijah walked in looking around the shop, and then smirked at the witch,

"You know me!" the original mused, "and may I know your name?" he asked, he could hear the witch heartbeat rapidly beating,

The witch cleared her throat, "It's Maria" she answered,

"So, Maria I've heard that you are a powerful witch but shunned from your coven." He spoke looking around the voodoo shop, she raised her eyebrows at his back "Don't worry it's not like it matters to me much." He added further,

"See, I need a help with a spell," he said and turned around now facing the standing witch,

"Now why would a Mikaelson needs help from a witch like me. I'm sure your sister and niece are powerful witches." She said, she felt little relaxed assuming the ancient vampire was really here to talk, at least she hoped so.

"Indeed, they are powerful enough! And I'm well aware of that, but still I'm here so..." he shrugged raising his eyebrows towards her. She nodded and got it the vampire needed someone else then his family, but why? She thought,

"What do you need my help with? Elijah." Maria asked, she was now totally relaxed, but was not letting his guard down.

Elijah studied the witch, she could be powerful but how much was still a question, "Look Maria, my older sister Freya has placed a spell on me and that forbids me to leave this city's borders." He paused, waiting for some positive reactions instead she looked at him with wide eyes and in confusion,

He continued, "So, I want to know can you undo the spell or at least disable it for few minutes?" he asked, hopefully

Now said, Maria could feel the strong barrier around the Original, she looked at him, "I don't think I'm powerful enough to do so, see your sister uses ancient magic and is a powerful Mikaelson witch." she said, she was feeling bad for the ancient vampire,

Even before coming, Elijah didn't have much hope either way, but still listening from the witch was actually depressing,

The Original was silent for few moments before asking, "Do you know anyone, who could be powerful enough to do so?" he asked,

She thought for few seconds, "I don't think local witch could be any help to you. There is a good chance that the witch reagent can be some help. If anyone is powerful enough to try it, it should him," the witch answered thoughtfully

Elijah visibly sighed rolling his eyes, "Ah! Vincent Griffith! That's just wonderful!" he exclaimed, pinching his nose bridge,

"Why? Do you've problem with that?" the witch asked curious at the Original’s reaction,

The original studied her for a moment, deciding to tell the witch more or not, he decided to go with it. He needed some civilized conversation,

"Apparently, Vincent and I don't bat eye to eye. We mutually loathe each other" he shrugged, "and not to mention close friend of my sister. So, there is possibility he would just rant everything to her and then my siblings won't stop tormenting me." Elijah explained, _'Oh! He must say he was rather badly fucked up. He also thought, that he should've manipulated and made someone else the reagent.'_

"And I also got in a bar fight with him last night, that's includes me threatening him," He added nonchalantly, now both of them knew he was royally screwed up.

Maria's eyes grew wide at the statement, "I never imagined, the infamous Noble Original gets into bar fights." she snickered, controlling her urge to burst out in laughter. That was really unexpected.

"What can I say the Noble Elijah is not so noble as this supernatural world pictures him too be" he replied sheepishly,

"But if you ask me, I would suggest try and talk to him. If he really hates you as much as you say he do, then there might with a possibility that he would help you to leave the city and be the happiest person doing so," she suggested, looking at the ancient vampire.

Elijah gave a thought, the witch maybe right, that reagent do despises Elijah a lot, but Freya was still a problem. The Original was running out of options, he thought giving it a shot. By any chance, if that annoying witch reagent agrees and even gets successful in undoing the spell, the original would be free and Vincent would surely be one of the happiest persons.

Elijah raised his index finger towards Maria, "You know I like you! Unlike other witches I've met in recently, you do have some brains" he pointed at her, smirking.

The shop owner, narrowed her eyes towards the Original, "was it an insult or a compliment." She questioned,

"It was indeed a compliment, Maria." Elijah straightened up his suit, looking at her, "You do understand you can't let anyone know about the little chat we had here!" he said seriousness in his voice now,

She nodded slowly, "If your brother find's out that I helped you. I might be as good as dead. I understand Elijah!" she said,

Elijah looked at the witch and gave a firm nod, "Don't let anyone know no matter what!" he exclaimed and vamped out of the voodoo shop

\------------

It was almost evening, the eldest Mikaelson was back walking in the Quarters. Elijah needed to find Vincent and convince that annoying warlock after lashing out at him just last night, he sighed at that thought.

The original was walking towards the cemetery where the New Orleans witches had their circus set up. He entered the witch area only to find Vincent was talking with some other witches, and they spotted his presence.

Vincent looked around to find Elijah close by, "Now, what do you possibly want Elijah? Why are you here?" he groaned from his place, he was not sure why was Original here after his threat. But he was sure that the Mikaelson was not here to apologize,

"Vincent!" he smirked at him, walking towards the witches he said, "I need a word with you, in private"

Vincent eyed the ancient vampire with suspicion, he was not sure about his intentions,

"What do you need? You can say it here!" the witch retorted back,

Elijah groaned, "I apologize it must be in private. I assure you I'm not here to cause any problems to you or your witches." He assured. Vincent looked at the Mikaelson, he seems normal to him at least, Marcel and Freya had told him that Elijah was not behaving like he always does. He was also curious what did Elijah wanted so badly that he didn't go to Freya for it, but came to him instead just after last night.

Vincent nodded, and looked at his fellow witches assuring them too, he joined Elijah walking away from prying ears,

"What is it?" he spat, once they were sufficiently away from others,

Elijah looked at him, "I need a spell!" he paused, the witch frowned, "rather to be specific I want to remove one." The original corrected,

The witch was silent, taking that as his queue Elijah continued, "Did Freya told you about the recent events that happened?" he asked

Vincent nodded, "Yes, she told me few things" he said,

"But what do you need from me, you can definitely ask from Freya?" the reagent questioned, raising his eyebrow,

Elijah ignored the statement, why do everyone ask the same thing? wasn't it obvious that he was standing right in front of them, off course he didn't want help from his sister.

"Apparently, I can't do that!" he mused,

"What is that you want Elijah? I've people to attend." Vincent chided,

Elijah was still weighing his options he finally decided to go with it, "After Niklaus undaggered me. He and Freya used the same magic Marcel had used and confined me to my room. After 3 days my sister might felt guilty about her actions and released her magic." He took a pause making sure the witch was listening.

Vincent knew that Klaus had daggered Elijah, he had no idea that the Original was chained in his room,

"But before releasing me, she put another spell on me" Elijah continued, Vincent looked at the Original curious, "making sure, I won't be able to leave this city and if I tried it would alert her." The Original explained,

Vincent would feel the strong surge of magic around the vampire, one placed by none other than a Mikaelson witch,

"Yes, I could feel it around you." Vincent informed,

"Good! Can you undo the spell or at least unrendered it for few minutes maybe?" he asked hopefully, "once I get out this city then I can take care of this problem myself." Elijah said, he was being too honest with the witch.

"I don't think I could." Vincent said, trying to sense the barrier around the ancient vampire.

"Freya is smart and knows you too well, only someone who shares your blood is capable of undoing it." The witch reagent informed; Elijah sighed aloud "Off course!"

"So, as you know the only ones who could undo this is Freya and Hope." Vincent stated, as a matter of fact.

"And both are not going to do it..." he trailed off, pinching is forehead.

"Anyways, I won't had betrayed her for you," Vincent spat,

Elijah looked at him, "I know you won't and I don't even expect you to do." He answered back in defeated tone,

He was feeling helpless, no escape from the city, his siblings or himself, he thought. He was frustrated that he forgot that Vincent was still there, looking at him.

"Thank you, Vincent, I apologize for taking your time. If you can don't tell Freya about all this" he said lowly, just above whisper.

Elijah turned around to exit,

"Where you are going now?" the witch reagent asked, as much as he hated the Original, he was still his best friend's younger brother. And Elijah definitely was not looking like himself, and he doesn't even want to think what would his siblings do, if something happens to Elijah.

"That's no concern of yours" he replied, he was done with the witches for the day.

They are literally pain in the behind and with that Elijah exited only to enter in Rousseau's yet again. This place has become his favorite spot after his recent confinement. He didn't wish to talk to his siblings, but if he stayed alone for long period of time the Dark Elijah pops out giving him lectures about life and its happiness which he definitely doesn't wish to hear.

_It was ironic in a way; he was the one who always has lectured everyone and now he was the one hearing it that too from some Dark version of himself._

Elijah was sitting on the bar stool and drowning his sorrows, it was indeed rare when he needed help of alcohol to escape from reality. But then again, his situation was not getting any better. He was feeling suffocated, feeling like prisoner in the same city he considers his own. He also considered that being daggered was better than this.

He was on his third bottle, the people who knew him was giving him looks. He really wished to go place were no nobody knows him as an Original, he badly wishes to be just normal, most of the people in New Orleans knew him now, whenever they look at him it was pure terror or disgust. Unlike, his brother he doesn't crave to be feared, respect is what he demands from others.

Elijah just needs to be at some place, where nobody knows him as the first Vampire, as an Original. Elijah emptied his third bottle moving on to the next one, he resumed his drinking.

The Original even remembers his years in France when he didn't have his memories. He was happy, maybe at peace with his life in a small town, playing his favorite instrument. Enjoying every day of his cursed life and cherishing every moment of it.

But like it's said, monsters like him are not allowed to feel happy or be at peace, monsters like him don't deserve it and they never will. With that everything came crashing down on him as his memories returned, the woman he loved died when he was capable enough to save her. The darkness of the hollow inside him was gone, but what about his own darkness which consumes every person he loves.

Loving him was surly a death sentence, and he doesn't want to let anyone else be victim to his cursed fate. Elijah learned this in a hard way,

The original had already started to feel the effects of alcohol, he needed leave now, he thought. He downed his current bottle and picked another one throwing away the cash in his wallet, he left the bar.

Elijah Mikaelson, the infamous Noble Original was mess was an understatement. The Original felt someone following him and he very well know who had sent them, he placed his bottle down carefully, it was the only thing important at the precise moment,

He sped around the alley extracting two hybrid hearts smoothly, dropping them on the street. He walked towards his precious bottle with stained hands, he picked it up,

Suddenly, from nowhere Marcel was behind him, this proved Elijah that his vampire senses were dulling down because of the alcohol, he didn't sense the younger vampire until he was standing behind him. However, the original ignored him he was not in mood to talk to anyone and definitely not his family nor Marcel. Last thing he wanted was being judged by them.

But then again Marcel was just incapable to keep himself away from Elijah's business, as the Original heard Marcel calling out his name from behind. Elijah wished he could just vanish right here, right now.

"What do you want now Marcel? Just leave me alone." Elijah demanded, still walking, with Marcel tailing him,

"What happen? You just left the gym." Marcel asked, he knew Elijah was drunk and can be dangerous, but he didn't wish to leave the Original alone in the current state. Marcel tried looking for the Original after he left the gym but was unable to find him just few minutes ago one of his vampires informed him about Elijah being here.

Elijah stopped walking and turned around, now facing the younger vampire, "Look Marcel, I may be anything but don't count me for a fool. Do really think I don't get it what are you trying to do? You people just need to leave me alone and stop treating like I'm some fragile teenager." Elijah stated, alcohol was started taking full effects on him,

"They are worried for you..." Marcel whispered,

"Then tell them not you, they only thing they need to do is leave me alone. I assure you no one else understand this, better than I do what they are feeling right now. For centuries, I was always the one in their current place handling my spiraling siblings, running behind them at their every whim, cleaning up the mess they left behind, looking out for them. I can't even remember how many times I've done that for Niklaus or Kol. But in thousand years of doing all this I never once considered or even thought of doing something they did, trapping me using a spell as they wish, their own brother." Elijah's eyes were glistering with tears, the alcohol was getting better of him.

Marcel stood there in silence, he had nothing to say he never has seen usually stoic Original like this.

"So, just stop following me around, just let me be on my own. I've survived for centuries alone, I never needed anyone then nor do I need anyone now." he stated firmly,

"But... Elijah..." Marcel was cut off by the Original,

"I know you are doing this just because Niklaus insisted you to do so. To keep an eye on me, but I assure you nothing is going to happen. I don't want you to keep babysitting me, you run this city Marcellus, you don't need to waste your time or your vampire's time running behind me. I know I'm the last person you want to be around with so just stop! I know you've much better things to do than this" Elijah reasoned; his voice low.

Marcel could sense the distraught behind his voice, he wanted to say something but he had no words. He never seen Elijah so vulnerable, maybe the alcohol was making the original say things he normally won't say.

In no way he was going to leave Elijah alone now, in his current unusual condition, he needed to inform Klaus about this, Marcel thought. But before he could act upon his thoughts Elijah went behind him and swiftly snapped his neck, letting his body fall on the ground.

The Original looked down at the temporary dead form of the vampire, gulping down the drink from the bottle he exited the dark alley.

Elijah was back to his hidden apartment lying down on couch. After the last night, in the morning he had decided he won't drink today but he couldn't help himself. Currently, alcohol was the only thing that was helping him do deal with the excessive emotions he was feeling. Finishing the bottle in hand the Original drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Rebekah will be coming in next chapter.
> 
> Just few more chapters for Elijah to give himself up to his Dark Side. I can't wait myself for that to happen now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a review below.  
> It would be very appreciated.


End file.
